Near evil to good
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near before Whammys was evil and a killer and such so everyone pretty much turned away from him, unless he was after them or if it was his close friends BB and A. BB and A are also evil and stand by Nears side. Near, BB and A go to Whammys and everyone there try to help Near and the other two to become good. Will it work? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

Near's P.O.V.

My name is Nate River. I live in an orphanage called Whammy's house. I have the number one spot around here and I am studying to become a great detective to help people.

But it wasn't always like this.

Before I came here I wasn't the person you may know me as.

I was someone you wouldn't expect me to be.

Allow me to tell the story. Then you can say you know the true story of how Near came to be.

AN:

I finally started it! I was about to give up on this but I did it!

Check out my youtube video that started it all! Please? It has the same name as the fic.

Hope you enjoy this fic.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Life before Whammys.

Near's P.O.V.

Me, A and BB are all sitting in our hidden home in the alley with homes and fast food restaurants plus one super market. We have it hidden under a removable part of the ground by the garbage cans at the fast food restaurants, no one notices it so we are completely safe here. We clear it of spider webs and have things stolen from anywhere in town as our stuff down here.

It's our home even if we have to keep it light by candles and stolen lanterns.

"Hey Nate." A calls to me. "What do you think about going after her? Me and Beyond already picked what we are going to do. Does she look like a good target for you?" He shows me a picture of a red head girl that looks to have big boobs and no brains.

Sure." I nod. "No brains is what I hate." I smirk.

A and Beyond saw my mother abandon me as a toddler and they took me in raising me. They are killers, thieves and all so pretty much evil. They taught me their ways and now I am one of them.

No one gives us a second look, turning away from us, unless we are going after them.

The police has failed at catching us.

Too bad for them that we know the streets better than them because we live on them.

"Right then we are going after them." Beyond says sharpening his favorite knife with a rock that actually works really well.

"Alright. Pass me the information on her." I say thinking over a strategy to get her.

"With pleasure." A hands me all the know info we know on her and I take it thanking him looking it over.

Anna Petburge.

Age: 22

Birthday: unknown.

Likes: Men, apples, adorable things and high heels.

Dislikes: Teenagers, guns, attention hoggers and hard work.

Lives: 1215 Bear road north east Winchester England.

"Perfect." I smile michiviously as a perfect plan forms in my head.

"Right. Then we meet back here when we are done." Beyond stands giving A a quick peck on the lips then he climbs the ladder leading to the door that goes out to the alley way. He leaves our little home leaving the hatch open for me and A.

A climbs out after Beyond then I follow out last closing the hatch behind me.

"See you later." We all wave to each other and split up to go do our jobs.

I walk over to Anna's house and I spot her not too far in front of me as I approach the area with her home.

Anna's home isnt that big but it looks to be a one bedroom two story home. She is waving to a man who is leaving and she has on a tight fitting blue t-shirt that only covers the top part of her and she has no pants on.

I stop just far enough from her so she can see and hear me. I put on my worried face and look around.

"Is everything alright cute little boy?" She calls to me.

I turn to her bringing one hand close to my cheek letting my well-practiced forced tears to come to my eyes and one forced tear falls down my cheek. "N-no." I stutter for effect. "My mommy left me and I can't find her." I sniffle and wipe on my eyes with my hand that was by my cheek.

She gasps and rushes over to me. "Oh you poor thing." She says with sympathy.

Inwardly I roll my eyes and smirk at how easy this is.

She takes my hand and leads me towards her house. "Come live with me. I promise to never let anything hurt you." She says and takes me inside closing the door behind us.

"Thank you kind miss." I say with a smile.

"You're welcome. I need to go change. You make yourself comfortable." She messes up my hair and leaves me alone heading upstairs.

I walk around trying to find the kitchen.

Her kitchen looks like it is rarely used so the knives should be sharp.

I walk to her wooden knife rack and I pull out the biggest knife I can find. I smirk seeing its really sharp. I make sure to wash away any finger prints I may have left then I hide the knife behind my back and I head to the stairs going up them to find Anna.

She is humming in a bedroom with a messy double bed and the room is slightly messy.

The main thing I see is that the walls are sound proofed by foam on them and white carpet on the floor.

I don't pay attention to any other details of the room and I sneak up towards her since she is standing at a dresser with her back to me. I let the knife slide out from behind me quietly and a little slowly. I smirk trying to not laugh as I raise the knife to strike.

She stops humming and seems to be thinking about whether or not to wear the shirt in her hands.

I bring the knife down hard into her back where I am sure her heart is.

She screams in pain and surprise.

I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Too bad you were too stupid to know that it was all a trap. Goodbye Anna Petburge." I pull the knife out letting her fall to the floor bleeding to death. I tuck the knife under the waist band of my pants pulling my shirt over the handle that's sticking out. I grab the cloth I used to clean my finger prints and I clean any foot prints I may have left even with my socks on. I leave making sure to clean the door area as well. I hold the cloth in my hand as I walk away from her home and I walk back towards home.

Half way there I dump the cloth in a garbage can that has rags and torn cloths in it in front of someones home.

I make it home making sure no one is watching me I open the hatch and climb in closing the hatch behind me. When I reach the floor I turn around to see if anyone else is here.

BB looks up from putting some food he just stole in our food storage box. "Hey buddy. That was fast. Made sure to not leave a trace?"

"I did." I nod and take the knife out of my pants putting it on a small table.

B chuckles. "Good job."

"It was way too easy." I laugh.

The hatch open and I turn to see who it is.

A enters our home and closes the hatch. He climbs down the ladder and turns to me and BB once on the floor. He smirks and gives us a thumbs up showing us a bag of a variety of fruit.

"Good job." I grin at A.

BB gets up and goes to A taking the bag of fruit and kisses A for a minute.

I go to my bed grabbing my remote and I sit down turning on our TV we managed to hook up to the restaurants power source without them knowing so we can watch the news at least.

The news reporter has just started the crime part of the show.

A and BB come over and sit on their shared bed watching the TV with me.

The TV is a little bit in front of our beds so we all can watch.

"Two thieves stole from two different stores. One stole a variety of food and the other stole a bag of fruit. Both of them the stores were unable to catch their faces or anything helpful on camera. The people in the store even say they didn't see their faces. If you know anything about someone it could be please contact crime stoppers." The news reporter says with a serious look at the camera. "Whats this? There is breaking news of a murder that has taken place! Jenny has the story."

The image changes to a blonde girl with her hair pulled into a pony tail and she has a microphone by her red lips. Behind her is Anna's house and theres police there along with an ambulance.

"Thank you Tom." Jenny says. "We have a murder that has taken place here in the home behind me. A woman named Anna Petburge was found in her bedroom on the floor dead by her friend she was supposed to hang out with today. She was stabbed once in the back and died because of the wound along with bleeding to death. So far there is no hint to who the killer is, all traces of the killer seems to have been cleared. We'll keep you updated as we know more. Back to you Tom."

A turns off the T.V. "Great job!" He cheers and moves to Beyonds lap. "We are doing great." He smirks.

"Yes." B agrees wrapping his arms around A's waist.

I laugh. "They are so stupid."

We all burst into laughter.

"So true." A agrees.

Our lives are fun and never get old or boring.

L's P.O.V.

"L." Watari calls to me through the computer. "Have you heard the news?"

"I have." I respond bringing my thumb to brush against my lips. "There is three people doing this. I wish to take the case. I believe they are working together. Possible they are also living together… no it is more than certain they are living together. Send me all information on the case."

"Of course." With that Watari cuts connection for now.

I stand facing the wall with shadows over my eyes as I think about this case. "Who ever these three are they might be geniuses. I wonder if we can turn them around to help people and possibly succeed me if I am correct they are geniuses." I mumble to myself while pulling a lollipop out of my pocket.

AN:

L is on the case!

You guys like it so far? I sure hope so!

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's P.O.V.

"Hey Matt!" I call to him from across my room.

He is sitting on the spare bed in my room playing video games on his D.S. "Hm?" He hums.

"How about coming with me to go out for some chocolate. I'm out." I sit up on my bed and stand getting off of it.

"Sure." He stands too.

We walk out of Whammys through the gate making sure no adult sees us leaving.

I lead him down the street towards the store but it's a little bit of a walk from Whammys house. I pause when I see someone that looks to be an albino child. I don't know why but he just catches my attention.

He is walking with two other males one with messy black hair and red eyes the other with light brown hair and sea blue eyes. He smiles at something one of them says.

They walk down the street and into a crowd.

"Earth to Mello!" Matt waves a hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I turn to him.

"I thought we were getting chocolate." He looks to where I was looking. "What were you looking at?"

"Just some albino child. It's nothing really." I shrug and take the lead to the store.

Matt grunts and follows me like a lost puppy.

Near's P.O.V.

We make it to a field and we look for a place to relax.

I find a nice sunny spot by the shade in case we need to move to it and we sit on the grass.

BB goes through the bag and hands out all our favorite foods to us.

A bag of marshmallows with a bottle of water to me, a jar of jam for himself and a ham sandwich to A with a bottle of chocolate milk.

We eat and talk.

"You know Edmonton right?" A asks.

"Yeah." I say then pop another marshmallow into my mouth.

"Yes but I was thinking that if we ever need to move far away I was thinking there would be a good place." A explains. "We have been debating on this for awhile so lets settle it."

"That's a good plan. And Edmonton sounds good. What about you Near?" Beyond says and turns to me.

I nod and swallow my chewed marshmallow. "Agreed. Edmonton will be easy to hide in so it's a great place."

"Than its settled. Edmonton will be our back up plan if needed." Beyond says.

Me and A nod.

Mello's P.O.V.

Me and Matt make it back to Whammy's not getting caught at all.

Matt went to his room to play some more video games and I am sitting in the library studying so I can make sure I keep my number one spot.

I hear some students talking and I half listen to them.

"Did you hear about the killer and two thieves on the news?" One says.

"I did." The other responds.

"I bet L is on the case. There is no way the police can do this on their own unless the criminals mess up."

That caught my attention and I secretly listen in.

"Oh my gosh. You're right." The other gasps.

Their voices fade as the leave the library.

I close the book I'm reading and get up heading to the computer doing research on this case until I notice its curfew time10:30 pm. I shut down the computer and I head to my room. I change into pyjamas and I lay down on my bed pulling my covers over myself. I lay there thinking about the case but my thoughts drift to the boy I saw earlier. I'm sure he has something to do with the case but I cant prove it so I'll have to see if I can find him. I drift asleep dreaming about that albino boy.

Near's P.O.V.

A and BB asleep cuddled together and I am laying on my own bed which is really just a mattress like A and BB's bed.

I had seen a blonde out of the corner of my eye earlier today. I've seen him at that orphanage before that I pass by sometimes.

But why is that boy bugging me so much now.

I roll over to my side facing away from A and BB.

What is it about that boy? Is he a friend? A foe? A neutral party?

I don't know any of the answers. Maybe if I have time tomorrow then I should see if I can find and talk to him. I close my eyes and I try to go to sleep.

L's P.O.V

Hmmmm…. I have a feeling I should keep an eye on the three I saw in the park earlier….. they give me a feeling that they may just be a part of the case in someway…. Maybe they are the ones doing the crimes.

"Watari." I say to him as he is sitting a little ways behind me.

"Yes L?" He turns to me away from his computer.

"There is three boys I saw earlier. I'm sure they are a part of this case….." I explain their looks to him. "Check to see what you can dig up on them. We need to keep a close eye on them."

"Of course." Watari begins to type on the computer is he facing again. "Here we go. Nate River. Always After and Beyond Birthday. Says here that they live on the streets and it says here that they may be from different towns but they are living together somewhere in this town. Before they started living on the streets it was said that they are geniuses. Then theres their home towns. Nate's home town was destroyed by the deadly illness K tried to kill all with and then a bomb was dropped onto the town destroying everyone and everything. Nate survived somehow. That's all I have."

"We need to keep our eyes on them. They not only could be great succssesors if put on the right path but they must be the criminals we are looking for." I say munching on a piece of cake.

"Right. I'll get that set up right away." Watari says and does some more typing on the computer.

"Nate, Always and Beyond….. why are you doing this?


	4. Chapter 4

Near's P.O.V.

I walk through the street heading to the store I need to steal from today.

We ran out of tissue paper and a few other needed items so I was sent to go get them.

I pull up my hood then walk into the store acting like a bored teenager. I pretend to look at things while waiting for no one to be in sight then I grab the items and stuff them into hidden pockets in my grey hooded sweater I am wearing. I continue to walk around looking at a few things and sometimes making the face of 'what the hell is this? It's not even real food!' every now and then. I start to head for the store entrance the whole time I am in the store I make sure my face can not be seen by the cameras. I wait until I am at the entrance right in front of the posts that scan for unpaid items. I make a quick dash out as the alarms go off and I run as fast as I can towards a small patch of forest. I jump up climbing into a tree a little ways inside the forest and I move to spot where the leaves hide me. I stay silent sitting there and waiting as I hear people rushing around looking for me and calling the cops. I sit there waiting until the commotion dies down as they cant find me and head back to wait for the police. I climb down out of the tree and walk through the forest leaving it only to enter a condo area. I put my hood back and walk along the side walk towards home.

Another mission accomplished!

I feel someone watching me and I turn around to see an old man in a suit staring at me from not too far off. I'm used to the random old perverts looking at me every now and then but this one feels different in a way. "Stop looking at me old man!" I snap at him. "You're not going to get anything out of me. So go find some whore that'll let you take them as you please." With that I turn and started to walk away.

The old man watches me leave until I turn a corner but even then I feel weird like I'm being watched.

I look around but I don't spot anyone. I should walk around before heading home just to make sure. I walk down the street and turn the way heading away from home. I make it to a street with no place to hide but plain sight and I stop to look around for who is watching me. I don't see anyone and the feeling of someone watching me fades away into nothing. I walk straight and turn in the direction of home alert for footsteps, noise of someone following me and the feeling of someones eyes on me. I don't feel or hear anything and I make it back home, I look around for anyone who might see me then when I see no one I open the hatch and go inside closing the door behind me as I go down the latter.

"Ah welcome back. Did you get the stuff and made sure no one saw you?" BB comes to greet me but his voice is quieter than normal. "We can't be loud. A's sleeping."

I nod and take off the sweater and hand it to BB. "It's all in there." I make sure to keep my voice down. "No one saw me but…" I explain what happened after I got out of the forest.

"I see. Sorry that had to happen. I bet it was that perverted old man hoping you'd lead him to a place where he can get you. If you see him again and if at least I am there point him out." BB gives me his evil twisted grin.

I grin back. "Will do." I give him a hug then I make my way towards my bed. "I'm beat. Having to kill then steal today has worn me out. Night B."

"Night Nate." Beyond responds knowing I must be exhausted and he goes to put the stuff, that I stole, to their rightful places here.

Earlier today I took down one of the two targets that hit on A.

Beyond took down the leader and I went after the sidekick.

No one messes with us or hits on any of us unless I say its alright for them to hit on me which has and probably will never happen.

I lay down on my bed pulling my covers over me and I close my eyes drifting to sleep.

It's like I'm trapped in a horrible nightmare.

People, that look dead, with so many wounds, bones sticking out and rotting flesh are all pushing themselves forward, like their legs and feet are useless, reaching towards me as they come my way. Their groans sound like incoherent words and sentences.

"Get away from me." I keep walking back as they come closer. "Leave me alone."

Why is it that I am subjected to such horrors all of a sudden? Could it be because I have many peoples blood on my hands? But why would I be worried or scared about this if I've killed so many? Maybe I'm scared because they might go after revenge and try to painfully rip me apart? However I normally don't care if I have to sacrifice something of mine to finish something but my life... Yeah I can get a little scared then, who wouldn't?

One almost grabs my leg.

I hit some sort of wall behind me. I try to feel for a way out staring wide eyed at the people crawling closer and closer. "What am I supposed to do!?" I whine and desperately look for a way out in the darkness but I can barely move without a dead or pale arm reaching over and grabbing my leg.

Whenever they do get a hold of me I quickly kick them off before they can force themselves higher up on my body.

"Get me out of here! Anyone! Help!" I scream pressing myself against the hidden or well invisible wall. "Anyone out there! Please!"

Hand after hand grabs my legs and feet forcing themselves with the owners body up my own as I try to throw them off no longer having anywhere to run.

"Please!" I let the tears come to my eyes, hoping wishing that someone anyone will come to my rescue. I close my eyes tight as I feel the hands and bodies moving to my chest area and I just open my mouth to let out a scream.

"Nate." a soft voice in the distance breaks through my mind making the dead people and wall vanish. Though all it seems to say is my name I can tell there's more to what it said then just my name.

I open my eyes and sit up quickly in my bed in a cold sweat. I feel out of breath so I pant and try to get my oxygen levels back to normal. I then turn to look for BB and A but they aren't there in their bed.

Why am I alone here? Where'd they go?

Suddenly A comes in holding a chipped plate that has food on it. "Ah good morning." He puts the plate beside me on my bed. "Nightmare?"

I nod unable to respond verbally at the moment.

"I see. Whatever it was, whatever happened. Me and Beyond will always be here for you and we will protect you for eternity." He kisses my forehead moving my bangs out of the way with his hand. "Remember that. Talk to us if you need to. I made breakfast, hoping it'll help you cheer up." He gestures to the plate of food.

I look to it and it's his home made English muffin cooked with butter spread on top along with a marshmallow on the side of the plate like a little extra to add to its beautiful design. "Wow. Thanks so much!" I smile forgetting my nightmare and I pick up the plate starting to eat the food with saving the marshmallow for last as the best for last.

A smiles and chuckles a little. "No worries. Always worth it to help someone as close to me as you are." He turns when theres a clatter and BB stumbles out into the open.

Both A and BB have changed into clean clothes.

"Ah. Sorry. I was just getting rid of glass garbage. Everything is all good. Totally meant to make the noise." He says trying to hide slight embarrassment. "Okay?"

A stands and goes to him. "Don't worry love. You only forgot that there was other things there and totally tripped on them." he chuckles.

Beyond pouts. "A!"

A laughs and laughs hard.

Beyond gives him a light punch to the shoulder.

I smile and strip out of my damp clothes only to grab a clean new pair of clothes changing into them. I finish changing and look down to make sure I got my white pants, socks and button up shirt on right.

The three of us are all comfortable changing and such around each other.

This is my family. Our world that we made for Ourselves and for just us.

I love it here in our world. I feel calm, happy, cared for, and loved. I try to retuned the feelings to our world and the other two inhabitants to return the favor of the great feeling, safety, caring and love they have given me since I first was taken in by them. I pop the marshmallow into my mouth just remembering my now empty plate on my bed where I left it. I sit down on my bed just cause I don't have anything to do at the moment so maybe I'll watch T.V.

"Say Nate." A is in BBs arms now where BB has his arms around As waist holding him close with A having his arms around BBs neck. A turns to look over his shoulder at me. "Wanna go for a walk? It'll be relaxing."

"Sure." I nod putting my now empty plate on the ground while I move to get up to get ready, to put the plate in the dishes area to be cleaned and to get up really. I grab the plate as I raise myself to full height and head to where the dishes are to be put.

The dishes are on each side of two different cupboards. Open one door and find the ones that need cleaning. Open the other to find the clean ones. The space is small but big enough to hold enough dishes for the three of us.

I open the cupboard and put the plate in the need to be cleaned cupboard crouching slightly to reach it.

"Ready to go?" BBs voice asks slightly echoing through our home like any noise does.

"Yup." I close the cupboard door and stand.

"Then let's go!" A dashes towards the latter with Beyond stumbling behind him as their hands are linked.

I run after them to the latter and A climbs up it peeking out to see if anyone will see us come up. I stop beside Beyond as we stand beside the latter waiting.

"Coast is clear." A calls back to us quiet enough to try to not get the attention of anyone who is out of sight but near by. He crawls out first.

Beyond is quick to follow his lover and I follow right behind BB.

The morning air feels nice and warm but not boiling hot.

A closes the door behind us so no one finds it and goes in while we were out.

Even if BB drags A away for some time together this walk will be nice.

We start walking heading towards deeper into the city. None of us really caring where we are going at the moment.

I feel someone's eyes on me and I glance to the side to see who it is.

A red head with goggles, jeans, leather like boots and a fuzzy vest is watching me before he turns to someone or something else that's hidden from my view by people and a tree.

I shrug. It off and keep following A and BB as we decide to take the path where theres less people.

Mellos P.O.V.

"Dude did you see him? The albino boy you told me about earlier." Matt tells me quickly. "He's with the other two. Do you really think they're a part of the case?"

I nod. "I'm sure of it."

Matt looks to where he saw them. "Dang their gone." He turns back to me. "Lets head back to Whammys."

I shake my head. "We should first try to find them." I take the lead opening a chocolate bar I got from my pocket and I munch on it as we head to where Matt saw them.

We look around for a bit asking a few people but ending up at dead ends so we head back to Whammy's for now knowing that if we had found at least a clue about them it could mean that L will be more proud of me.

Frustrating enough Matt doesn't really want to be the next L. Its frustrating but at the same time nice, he's not competing against me and he backs down always making sure to try to stay behind me never to get ahead of me in the ranks.

No ones P.O.V.

A dark figure of a man secretly follows the three boys making sure to not look like it and to seem to be enjoying a walk to somewhere. He checks a piece of paper and a street sign every now and then so it looks like he's trying to find some place when he isnt.

The three boys are secretly keeping an eye on the man but even with the mans act they feel like something isnt right.

The man refuses to lose them but keeps up his act and gets a call on his cell answering while still keeping up his normal act. "Hello." He greets the caller casually.

"Watari. I am absolutely sure now that the three are the criminals. I spotted two of them attacking and killing two boys yesterday. Please make a move to arrest them as soon as I get there and contact you." A scrambled voice says.

"Yes sir." Watari reply's. "Contact me when you get here." With that he hangs up and keeps going.

Near's P.O.V.

"Lets get going That man is up to something." I say to A and BB.

"I feel the same. Lets try to give him the slip." A says and we turn a corner.

We head towards an area where one of us can keep going straight, one can go down an alley way and another head down a sidewalk path all heading apart from each other.

I head towards the alley way since I am closest, Beyond heads towards the side walk path and A keeps going straight.

Just as we are about to get away with the slip of the splitting up trick then getting back together later is put out the window as three people jump out in front of us.

I send a flying kick at the one that jumped in front of me getting him in gut.

They are all wearing helmets so we cant see their faces.

The one I kicked recovers faster than I thought and grabs me as I try to run off only to throw me back towards A.

I manage to land on my feet and the three of us have ended up back to back going up against the three men and the one that had been following us for a while.

"Lets give them our little secret slip." BB says quietly enough for only me and A to hear.

"right." I whisper back.

"Lets do it." A agrees.

We all get out of our defensive stances and look around as they come closer.

I tense up only enough to not be noticeable and I wait for the perfect timing.

We keep our act of not going to put up a fight making them start to feel a little more comfortable as we stand there while they advance.

I raise my hand up and start to twirl my hair as I wait but I slowly move my hand back towards the back of my head moving it back whenever I had the strand I was twirling fall from my fingers. I make it to the position I need it to be in to grab my hidden weapon in a holding pouch sowed in by hand in case its needed. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Beyond and A moving to the position they need to get the weapons they too have hidden.

The one in front of A is slouched but I can tell he's ready for action. He is wearing the same type of clothes that BB has on except the shirt is white and the jeans are a lighter shade than BB's.

The one in front of me is wearing a suit like outfit that seems to be more flexible then a normal suit. The suit is brown and it looks like he has a gun hidden on the waist band of his pants.

The one in front of Beyond is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with black runners.

Behind us is the older man that has followed us.

"Ready?" Beyond whispers making sure only me and A hear him again.

"Ready." Both me and A respond softly.

"Give up and come with us nicely." The one in front of me says. He has an older male sounding voice. "Hands up in the air."

With a small shift from B we all lunge forward pulling out our weapons.

I aim my knife that I stole from Anna when I killed her. I dodge a bullet sent at me and I slash the mans arm rushing past him as fast as I can.

"Don't let them escape!" A scrambled voice shouts out the order.

Running footsteps chase after me and I hear the click of a gun's safety going off.

I head towards a fence and I glance back for a second to check on A, BB and the one chasing me. I see A wrestling with the man that's wearing clothes like BB while BB is running from the man in black only to turn and run towards A snarling that no one messes with his A. I see that the man chasing me is aiming his gun at me. I turn back to the fence and I reach towards it trying to reach the fence to pull myself up over it into the yard. But I don't make it as someone new comes around the corner tackling me to the ground. I swipe the knife at them cutting their cheek making them jump back in surprise. I see that it's just a citizen who ran to help try to catch us. I get up and run the way A was going to head had he got away.

A and BB join me at my side and we continue running.

BB had grabbed a gun and turns pausing telling me and A to run then starts shooting at those chasing us.

I pushed myself to run and A runs beside me but in a way it looks protective of me.

He raises the knife in warning when any are getting close but we manage to leave them behind far enough that A lowers the knife.

BB joins us in our running on the other side of me ditching the most likely now empty gun.

"Look out!" I gasp when A glances back to check on our chasers.

We slow down when we see a fence that isnt normally there. We stop on front of it and look at it. We look behind us to see they have blocked our way out.

"Get out of here Nate." A tells me. "Get going." He steps protectively in front of me.

"You're not getting your fucking hands on either of them!" BB snarls stepping in front of A and me.

"They are protecting the smaller one." The one in black says. "But why is he so important to them? I thought that criminals don't care about anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll come too but right now you need to get out of here." B tells me slashing his knife at any of the men that get close. "Go!" He tells me and glancing at A silently telling him to go as well.

I look worriedly at the other two before turning and start climbing the fence. I keep going till I reach the top then I fling myself over it after tossing my knife over. I land on my feet on the ground below on the other side of the fence and I turn to look back.

BB is managing to keep the others off by attacking them to keep them away from A even if B takes some hits. "Now you go A." He tells his lover.

"After me you go." A says and starts climbing the fence knowing better than to say no when B tells you to get out of there.

I pick up my knife off the ground and I look up to urge A over as he reaches the top.

A click of a gun behind me is heard and I pause.

"Did you think you'd get away that easily?" A females voice says behind me.

"People can be more stupid than I thought." I sigh.

A throw his knife hitting her making her yelp and jump back.

I spin around and take her gun from her. I point it at her and hand A my knife as he hops down beside me. I think of something so I turn and fire at the fence making a space for B to get through. "Come on B!" I call him while A attacks the woman.

BB glances back and quickly crawls through the fence.

I can see that he has taken some bad wounds and was fighting to many off for so long that he may not have been able to continue had I not helped him when I did.

"Lets go." B says slightly gasping.

A moves away from the woman he had pinned under him with the knife I handed him at her throat. "Right." He rushes over to make sure B will be okay as we rush off down the street.

L's P.O.V.

"This seems like its going to be harder than I thought." I hear Soichiro sigh.

"They are very cunning. If they can be led in the right direction they can become great detectives or even police I think." I turn to Soichiro. "We will need to try to out smart them next time. I really think they will have something better next time so be ready." I warn him.

"Right." He nods to me.

They think I've been sent by L to help lead them through this capture.

"There is someone following them now at least. Now if they lead Gevanni to where they live we can try to ambush them better. I, L or Watari will contact you as soon as we think we should try to get them again. Be ready for I can not say for certain exactly when." I let them know as I gesture for Watari to come and we head towards our car. "We will see you next time." I say to the team then when me and Watari reach the car I climb into the back seat of the car with Watari going into the drivers seat.

Once he makes sure we are in with the door's closed and everything then he starts to drive off.

Near's P.O.V.

We stop at a park bench to rest for a moment. We should be far enough.

BB sits on the bench trying to catch his breath.

"You going to be okay baby?" A asks sitting next to B letting B lean on him.

"I'll be fine after a nice rest." BB stretches a little only to flop back to leaning against A.

"Should we leave?" I suggest. "It may be for the best. They somehow know who we are." I twirl my hair and I check how many more bullets the gun I stole from that woman has left.

It's fully loaded and I put the bullet cartage back in and put the gun in a hidden pocket in my pants.

A nods. "We should leave."

"Then… lets go." BB stands and leans on A as A quickly stands up to help BB as he is weak at the moment.

"We'll heal BB along the way." I say and lead them the way home making sure to check every now and then if BB can still keep up or if we need to stop.

Gevanni's P.O.V.

Leaving…. I should report this in.

I take out my cell and call Watari.

"Hello?" Watari greets me. "Gevanni what is it?"

"They are talking about leaving. I'm following them still but we need to hurry before they leave." I say as I follow the three.

"Okay. Thank you for this information." Watari says. "We will be tracking you and we will come as quick as we can." With that he hangs up.

I hang up too and I put my cell away in my pocket. I follow and keep my eyes on the three waiting for the others to arrive.

Near's P.O.V.

Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.

I turn to A and BB who are now walking beside me. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm afraid that something bad may happen. I don't know what though."

A pulls BB closer scared. "I want to heal B now. As best as we can then I'll carry him the rest of the way."

"I can…..Walk." B says determinedly.

"I don't know how much further you can go on. Plus what if Nate's bad feeling is because you need rest not more work." A says. "I don't want to… no….. I cant lose you B." He pleads.

"Fine." B sighs after a moment of him and A staring one another in the eye.

We all stop and A lays a grudgingly B on the ground.

I sit near by but I give A his space to work and I twirl my hair.

A starts pulling the just in case stuff out of his pockets.

It's not much but it'll work until we get home.

A begins treating B's wounds and B tenses slightly as some wound cleaning stuff A puts on stings quite a bit when put on a pretty bad or dirty wound.

I stay off to the side and a shadow catches my eye. I look to where I saw it to see it's gone, it's either an animal or we are being followed and I cant take that chance saying its an animal. "A I'll give you the gun and I need the knife." I say pulling the gun out to hand it to him. "I think someone is following us."

"Right." A takes the gun and shifts from treating B to looking for the knife on him only to pass it to me when he finds it.

I take it and stand. I stop twirling my hair as well.

A goes back to treating B the best he can right now.

I hide the knife behind me still holding it and I approach where I saw the shadow. I sense a presence of another human. "Show yourself." I call out to them then pause where I am listening and watching.

A small shift is what I hear.

Being out on the streets since you were a toddler or so means you can adapt and get used to blocking out certain noises to concentrate to hear certain things better than normal. It also makes you more alert with your sight and smell.

I cautiously go to where I heard the shift. "Theres no use hiding." I tell whoever it is. "I can hear you. If you don't come out then I'll make you come out. When you come out put all weapons on the ground and hands where I can see them." I growl. "You have three seconds." I start. "Three." I count down. "Two." I move closer. "One!" I jump to the tree pretending to go one way then I quickly shift to go around the other side at the last minute. I slam him to the ground and hop on top of him putting the knife to his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here? What are you doing watching us?" I glare down at him.

"I am not giving you any information." He says calmly and he doesn't have any helmet or anything to his face on him.

I lean down and whisper in his ear. "You do know I can kill you right now."

He shifts his hips giving me an idea.

I roll him over seeing as he is on his stomach and I pin him down on his back with my legs on either side of his hips. My hand not holding the knife to his throat pins his hands above his head. I stare down at his face with half lidded eyes that have well-acted lust. "You know you can be rewarded big time if you give me the information I want." I lean down close to his face. "Hm?" I feel his desire start to poke my thigh. I think if I can turn it up a notch then I can trap him to tell him what I want. I lick his cheek by his mouth and rub my hips against his.

Use the right tactics and you can get anyone to talk to you even if you're fooling them like I am now.

"No!" He protests but is pushing his hips to rub up against mine. "You're a criminal!"

I look him right into his eyes with a very adorable sexy look that so far has worked every time. My eyes are big and pleading with fake tears threatening to spill over and I add a hint of seductiveness into my voice. "Please?"

Yes I am still a virgin but that doesn't mean I can't be seductive.

He freezes and his eyes widen as he stares at my face. He swallows heavily.

A gun shot is rings throughout the air and a flying bullet hits me making my sexy mask break and cause me to jump back in pain, but I do manage to leave a nasty slice on the guys, that used to be under me, arm. I manage to recover quickly and I look to who attacked me with anger raising my hand with the knife in it.

Those people from before are here…. At least some are.

"Drop your weapon!" The virtually mixed voice says.

I lower my weapon still holding it just in case. I know I should still have the man, that was spying on us, under some of my sexual trap. I turn to him with false tears and wide scared eyes that are also well-acted faked. "Don't let them hurt me." I say in a broken sounding voice.

The man opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. He looks like hes unsure what he should do.

"Don't listen to him! It's a trick! He's a criminal and you have to help arrest him!" The female I stole the gun from before says and moves closer to us aiming her new gun at me.

I look down at the ground letting some fake tears fall. "I already lost everything and everyone once when my home town was destroyed and my mother abandoned me after making sure I would survive the towns destruction." I say remembering what A and BB told me my mother said to me as she was abandoning me while they watched then when she left they took me in. I turn my head towards my shoulder slightly and let a few more fake tears fall.

"I wont let you hurt him!"

AN:

Okay just in case anyone is confused here is how Nears past works.

Near was born and raised in a small town that didn't have any electronic stuff. His town was infected by the illness K made in L change the world. Then a bomb was dropped onto the town destroying everyone and everything. Nears mother survived and made sure toddler Near did too. She reached where A and BB were then left Near on the streets telling him what happened even if he probably wouldn't remember it at all. She then abandoned him there and that's when A and BB took him in. Later they told him the story of how they came to find him when Near was old enough to remember what they said and understand. Now Near still stays with A and BB even though the three of them are criminals.

There! Hopefully that clears up any confusion!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews J

Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter: A criminal's proposal. Someone without evil?

"Gevanni what are you doing!" One of the men with the helmets snaps at the man now blocking their paths to me with his arms and legs spread out in a protective stance.

Seeing as he cant see what I'm doing now I smirk but I put fake gratefulness in my voice with a small fake sniffle. "Thank you Gevanni You're such a nice man."

"Get out of the way!" The virtually mixed voice says.

"You want to split these friends up and take away everything like the people who destroyed his home town! Why should we force so much pain on the poor kid!?" Gevanni growls.

"Gevanni." The older mans voice says. "You are trained in the law. The one you're protecting is a criminal! You are protecting someone who dug his own pit of pain. Now move."

I knew I could get Gevanni to snap so he will come to my side. I hold back a chuckle at the thought. My face showing the real me, the evil devilish boy. I stand up and watch all this from behind Gevanni.

Theres a pause from Gevanni then he says with a calm voice. "I can't believe you thought I'd actually do this. If I did what kind of justice protector am I?" He suddenly spins around pointing a gun at me then firing before I have time to dodge.

It hits me in the chest unlike the other that hit me in the shoulder.

I gasp in pain and I fall unconscious as my back hit's the tree behind me.

A's P.O.V.

Me and BB are trying to fight off the men from before that surround us but with B so weak and me only having a gun we wont last.

I manage to get an opening that I lead BB out of and I throw the empty gun off to wherever.

We rush to where Nate is only to find him on the ground on his side unconscious bleeding from his chest and his shoulder.

"Nate!" I cry and rush to him while BB follows. I kneel down next to Nate and put a gently hand on his side careful to not touch his injuries. "Nate wake up!" I plead. "You can't die on us now!" My eyes fill with tears as I try to shake him awake but getting no response. "Just open your eyes! Anything! Come on!" I beg him starting to cry. I still get no response and I lean over Nates body crying not noticing anything else.

"Hes alive but barely." BB tells me. "I can feel a very soft pulse."

I sob once more then I let the shadows fall over my eyes with a sniffle. I grab the knife Nate was using because I am unarmed without it. I stand up and let the shadows stay over my eyes. "Now the real fight begins." I say darkly. "B stay with Nate. I can do this myself."

B hesitates a moment then smirks trusting me and hands me his knife that I take. "Go get them love." He says. He knows that with me like this I am going to win and plus he needs to use his strength to help and protect Nate.

I smile and nod. I hold the two knives one in each hand and I turn to the people from before with the helmets plus one without a helmet. "It's show time. This is what happens when you mess with my family let alone hurt one." I say with malice and anger.

"Oh no you don't. You three are under arrest!" The scrambled voice says.

I let the shadows move out of my eyes for only a few seconds to show my evil, saddened and pissed look in my eyes then I let the shadows fall back over my eyes liking the dark look. "I don't think so." I charge forward and slam myself into the one without a helmet hitting him with one of the knives along with the impact of my arm. I send him flying back, with a new nasty wound on his side, so he knocks over three of the people with helmets.

"Drop your weapons!" An older male's voice says as they aim their guns at me.

I jump up in the air and come down slamming my body into a female looking one with digging a knife into her shoulder by her neck.

The woman screams in pain and tries to shoot me but she misses and I kick her sending her into one of the others.

The three I knocked over before are getting up and one checks on the one without a helmet while the other two rejoin the battle against me.

I move quickly as the ones still standing and not checking on an injured one all start firing at me.

"Great job love!" BB cheers me on from where he is. "Keep going!"

I smirk and I keep dodging the bullets sent at me. I move quickly to hit younger looking male with a helmet on.

He gets a knife to the stomach lucky for him I missed a spot that would have killed him. He falls to the ground in pain.

I jump back and swing around kicking one of the men behind me smashing him into the one beside him and sending them flying into two others. I go for the slouching male and I start slashing at him but he manages to dodge just in time by jumping backwards. I hear a gun shot and I jump up into the air letting the bullet hit the slouching males arm. I land a kick to the helmet on the slouching males head knocking him down to the ground. I then turn and go after any of the others still standing slashing and kicking them until they too are on the ground.

The whole team with helmets and the one without now all lay around on the ground.

I get the shadows out my eyes. "I feel much better now and not even a single scratch on me from that. Lets go help Nate." I say actually feeling better. I don't care weither their dead or not, I think they learned their lesson.

BB comes over to me carrying Nate, whose still unconscious, bridal style. "Great job. Lets get going." He leads the way as we leave there to go home.

L's P.O.V.

Well…. That male can really fight and since I'm not always on the field like this I am only a good fighter in some fights but this one was one that none of us could win. But We'll have to try to arrest them once again because they are still criminals.

Halle, Matsuda, Aizawa and Soichiro's P.O.V.

I don't think I can ever forget that dark look I saw on that boys face.

He had stood there with me looking up and I saw him look down at all of us with this evil dark look that'd haunt any human.

Mello's P.O.V.

Me and Matt are out for a walk when we see the albino being carried by the red eyed man and a sea blue eyed male holding two bloody knives is following the red eyed one.

My attention is on the unconscious albino boy.

We step out in front of them.

"Are you the killers and thieves?" I demand.

"Look kid." The red eyed one says. "We need to help our friend or he will die! We don't have time for whatever you think you're doing."

With that they move to push past us.

I try to grab onto one of their arms hoping to get a closer look at what happened to the albino and to try to stop them.

The one with the knives slashes my hand before I can do so then they keep on walking away.

I growl and chase after them. "Don't think its that easy!"

The one with the knives turns and stops my running by putting the tip of one of the knives to my throat. "Kid just get out of here." He tells me. He pushes me without harming me with the knives to the ground then runs to catch up with the other two.

I am about to go after them but Matt grabs me stopping me. "Let go of me! I have to go after them!"

"Its no use Mello. Let it go." Matt tells me. "It's not worth getting yourself killed over being reckless."

I stop struggling and snarl moving out of Matts grip and sitting there. "I can't let this go. That'd ruin my reputation and that would just ruin me." I say.

"Lets get a plan first then we can go after them again." Matt calmly says.

I sigh and growl. "I can't believe you let me let them just walk away like that."

Near's P.O.V.

I am in some sort of black place with some random slightly see through people walking by even going right through me. "Hello?" I try calling out.

The scene changes and the people fade.

I am laying on some sort of foam feeling greyness with a red sky above. I try to push myself up only to find that I cant because of the searing pain my chest and shoulder. I keep trying still but I cant move my body enough to get up. I try harder when human like grey monsters come out from under the greyness and come towards me.

They swarm around me and they attacking me no matter how much I struggle until all I can do is have my hand, that's the only thing still free from the melting grey monsters swallowing me, and arm sticking up with my hand spread out like I'm trying to signal I'm drowning.

My arm and hand cant move and are dragged down into the mass of melted grey monsters till they too disappear into the melted grey monsters like a drowning person who just went unconscious.

I feel myself standing and I open my eyes to find I'm standing on blood like I'm standing on top of an oceans waters as if it were glass but the ripples that come from under my feet when I shift tells me I am standing on top of the blood. "Where am I?" I look around only to see a light grey sky above me and dead bleeding bodies are scattered widely apart around me all over. I recognize the bodies as the victims I have killed but I don't understand is this where I am supposed to be right now in a dream maybe? Or am I dead?

Two ripples coming from behind me alerts me that someone is behind me.

I turn and I see the blonde. "What are you doing here?" I demand.

Mello's P.O.V.

I don't understand. I was studying in my room and I suddenly black out only to wake up here behind the albino kid. "I don't know."

He takes a small step towards me. "Am I dead?"

"Doubt it cause then both of us would have to be." I look around at the bodies. "Any idea about the bodies?" I look back to him.

"I don't know why they are here…. But… They are my victims that I killed." The albino explains. "I'm evil and that's how it is."

"But what if you have good in you hidden by the evilness? I may act like a huge jerk and bully but deep down I have kindness. Why don't you try and see if there is any kindness there?" I say with a small kind smile.

Besides if I get him to the good side then I can get back at those two friends of his I think.

He shakes his head. "No. I'm evil. Behind the evil is emptiness. I am nothing without evil."

"Everyone is someone without evil." I tell him. "Even if it feels empty theres something there."

Near's P.O.V.

What is this guy getting at?

I cant be anything except evil! "Evil is who I am and I have accepted that." I tell him staring him in the eye.

"I feel I might see you again." He smiles a big kind smile. "I'm afraid my time here is limited. I have a feeling though." He turns away and looks back over his shoulder to say one last thing before turning and walking away. "That we may see each other again." He walks away.

"Wait!" I rush after him. "Hold it!" I call to him but I cant reach him in time.

He vanishes and I stop running…now trapped in this place alone.

I walk like he did and I go past where he vanished without anything happening. I take a breather and I try to think.

"We are all someone." Those words come to mind even if the rest of what he said is pushed away right now.

I am evil. I am Nate River! I am a thief and a killer even if I'm young! I am one that cares about my friends! I am the person I chose to be and this is my world! My world that no one can change but me! My own path!

Mello's P.O.V.

I wake up and notice I had fallen asleep somehow on the book I was reading while studying. I raise my head and my dream still haunts me. "That albino boy thinks that he is evil huh?" I say to myself staring at the open book I fell asleep on but not seeing the book. "Stupid kid…..but according to Matt's research he's a genius like all Whammys and …L… however I compared him and his two friends to all Whammys and the three might just be smarter than me." I growl and slam a fist into the wall. "Damn them! No one can be smarter than me! I will succeed L!" I yell at myself.

Near's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to see the roof of mine, BB and A's home. I feel that I am on my bed with a blanket over top of me. My wound's are wrapped in bandages that I can also feel and I hear shifting somewhere.

"Nate?" A's soft voice says.

I turn to him and look at him not having the strength to move a lot or to even speak or get up.

"I'm glad you're awake." He comes over and sits on his knees next to my bed. "Listen. As soon as you can move and get your strength back then we are leaving. Okay?"

I nod and I force my weak strength to let me talk. "A….. Are we…..someone… without….. evil?" I barely manage to get the words out but I do then I relax feeling weaker.

"Without evil? Well we all will always have some sort of evilness inside us. It's our choice weither or not to act on it and how much we feed it. Evil is a part of this world that will never ever die out. The personalities of each individual is based on by making choices. Without evil like us the world would be….well boring. Now rest up. You need to get your strength back. I'll bring you something to eat a little later." He turns off the light to the area where the beds are allowing me to be able to rest in darkness.

A's P.O.V.

I go over to BB and I look up at him worried…..worried for him….and Nate. "B you should rest." I tell him.

He hugs me and I lean closer to him. "A you and I both know on our own he might not make it." B says.

I burry my face into his chest mumbling a 'I know.'

"I love you both so very much and I'd become soulless to lose you. I would rather be dead with you than soulless. To lose Nate that'll be a huge wave of sadness that'll take who knows how long to completely seal the wound. I cant lose you guys and I know you cant lose me or Nate. He is our son blood related or not. You are his mother and I am his father. We are meant to be a family together." B says.

"I know." I say moving my face away from his chest to speak. "Which is why I refuse to let him die! He will live even if we have to treat him on our own!" I tell him determinedly.

BB smiles and pecks me on the lips. "You're determination. I have always loved it and always will." He pulls his head back a little. "A…" He moves to kneel down in front of me holding my hands in his and he stares lovingly into my eyes. "I know it may seem like not the best timing but I think it'll be fine." He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out putting it on my hand not letting me see it yet as his hand is on top of my cupped palms he placed the small item in. "Will you…." He removes his hand to let me see a silver ring with a red heart jewel that is real ruby on the top part of it. "Marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

A's P.O.V.

My heart skipped a beat when he asked me to marry him. I look from the ring to his face and I smile with so much happiness filling me. "Of course."

He smiles, takes the ring and puts it on my finger making it official.

I hug him after hes done that. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much no word can ever come close to describing it." He tells me.

I remember the first day we met.

Flashback:

A age 4. BB age 5. Near not in the picture yet.

No one's P.O.V.

"Heh." BB walks towards a jam selling stand at a farmers market. He's wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts along with no shoes or socks.

"Hey there cute little boy." A guys voice speaks behind him.

B stops walking and glances back.

Standing there with his back turned to B is a little boy with light brown hair and hes wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black shorts that are like pants on him, they are held up by a beat up belt.

In front of him is two obviously child perverted men that look to be at about the age of 30 or so.

"Get out of my face." The boy says in slight anger.

"Little attitude wont get you anywhere. You lost?" One of the men lean closer. "How about you come with us?"

The boy grabs the face of the man that leaned in closer. "I said…." He lets go of the mans face. "To get out of my face!" He slams a hard punch to the mans jaw and theres a crunch of someones bones breaking.

The man holds his jaw and is obviously in pain.

"You little fucker!" The other man draws back a fist to attack the boy.

The boy side steps at the last minute making the mans punch miss. "Is that all? Then its my turn." He sends a kick to the mans rib cage as the man is hunched over in pain for the few seconds he makes a quick move and slams his elbow into the mans back making him fall to the floor.

The other man comes running towards the boy but the boy turns to the side so BB can see half of his face.

The boy gives the man this death glare and he waits till the mans close then he slams a fist upward into the mans chin making him fly backwards onto the concrete.

People have stopped to stare at the fight going on and most had their jaws dropped that such a young boy had done that.

The boy turns looking down to the ground as if being mysterious. "Is that all. I'll be going then." He looks up and starts walking away in BB's direction.

BB smirks and lets the boy pass by him before he turns to follow. He runs to catch up with the boy. "That was really good." He says. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned on my own watching a few fights and practicing on my own. Now why are suddenly so interested in me?" He looks to BB with a uninterested look.

Their eyes met and practically locked.

"Just wondering. Say you got any place to stay?" BB asked thinking that this boy must be on the streets or at least somewhere that's better than seeping in alleys and such.

"No. I like to wander so I find places to sleep wherever I'm at." The boy says uncaring.

"Well my names Beyond Birthday but you can call me BB or B. Whats your name? Wanna be friends?" BB asks.

The boy looks to where they are going still with an uncaring face. "Don't you have a mom to go back to?"

BB shakes his head and looks forward. "No. I have no one actually. I'm all on my own and you looked like someone I would love to have as a friend."

The boy looks to BB to see a truthful face on him.

BB spots a small jar of jam in a stand selling a bunch of different foods and he remembers that hes hungry.

This area of the market doesn't have many customers but the ones there were checking out the stands not paying attention to around them.

He moves closer to the stand and as soon as someone else got the clerks attention he snatched the jar hiding it in front of him and runs to catch up with A who kept walking and is already by the exit to the farmers market which is just a path deeper into the city. He opens the jar and starts eating the jam inside.

The boy raises an eyebrow at the red eyed boy and he hears someone shout about a missing jar of jam.

BB smirks and doesn't turn around to look at back at the farmers market they left behind.

"Well that was a good steal I'll give you that." The boy says watching BB stick his hand in the jar to scoop out more jam.

"Yeah. Well I was hungry and jam's my favorite." He says as he swallows the jam in his mouth.

Before the boy could reply a guy steps out in front of them making them stop walking and look to him.

The man has his hood pulled up so you cant see his face and he is wearing black ripped pants with his dirty grey sweater. "Well well looks like we found ourselves some lunch."

BB and the boy are surrounded by men like the one in front of them. They both had walked into a path between two fields and no one is around but the men that now surrounded them.

"We don't care what it is but we are hungry." One laughs.

"You two must have good baby meat on you." The leader says with a lick of his lips.

This made BB angry. "I'm not a baby!" He growls and throws the jar of jam that's empty now at the man hitting him in the head. He grabs a knife he spots in the mans pocket and stab the man right in the stomach then twists it in a circle.

The man screams in pain and falls down to the ground fainting.

BB pulls the knife out and turns around to see the boy being surrounded by the others.

The boy must have punched or kicked one of them in the stomach because one of them hunches over clutching his stomach taking a few steps back.

BB goes over and stabs the man in the back making him gasp loudly in pain then BB pulls out the knife and kicks the mans butt making him fall forward.

The boy punches another man this time on the rib cage and the man screams in pain. The boy smiles knowing he broke a rib.

BB takes the knife from the man he stabbed in the backs pocket.

The knife is smaller but it didn't matter.

BB goes over and silently offers the knife to the other boy, making sure he comes up on the boys side.

The boy looks to the knife then takes it and attacks more of the men. He turns around after making one of the men, that he caught before they ran away, faint and he sees BB stab another man that he caught also before he could run.

BB pulls the knife out and puts it in his back pocket. He turns to the boy.

The boy comes over to BB giving him the knife he gave the boy earlier. "Not too shabby. Maybe I can be friends with you. Names Always After but you can call me A." He smiles.

BB smiles back. "I have my own place I found it when I was looking for a place to sleep. It's underground but it's a nice place. Why don't you come live with me? We can become a team maybe even a family. You'd be so cool to have as a family member."

A snorts but smiles at the same time. "We'll see but sure I could come live with you for awhile."

"Hah. We'll be the best of the best. The best street boys the worlds ever known!" BB says. "Maybe we'll also be the greatest criminals!"

"Now that's what I like to hear." A says.

End of flash back.

We ended up being together ever since and we got together just before we found Nate which was two years later. We saw a woman and man kiss so BB tried it on me and that's how it started then about a month later we took in Nate.

B kisses me and all thoughts flee my mind.

Near's P.O.V.

I lay there wanting to sleep but I just cant seem to fall asleep. I try clearing my mind and closing my eyes but that doesn't work. 'Why cant I fall asleep?' I think to myself as I lay there just trying to sleep. I finally just give up trying and that's when my eyes close letting me finally go to sleep. 'Really? Really brain? You let me sleep now?' I think as I drift off into my dream world.

I open my eyes and I find I'm standing in an all grey room with a few scratches on the walls and floor. I glance back over my shoulder feeling someones eyes on me.

Behind me is…. A younger me…?

The younger me looks up at me with emotionless eyes. "Are you afraid?" he asks in mono tone.

"Of course not." I wonder what this little me is getting at.

"Good." The younger me says then goes over to a wall and touches it. "Fear will only make you slow down, don't let fear take a hold of you."

Theres a bright light coming from the wall blinding me and when the light fades I open my eyes to see that I am standing behind an oblivious man with two drunk ladies.

I grip the handle of the knife in my hand. "A three person kill. I'm liking this dream!" I smirk and I follow the man and drunk ladies until they walk into an alley way. I'm going to have fun killing them! Oh I wonder if I can make the man scream.

AN:

I'm going to end it there. If I continue that dream any further then story would change to M for descriptive gore that'd be really creepy and lets just say Near kills the women. He tortures the man a little, offers the women's hearts to him and then kills him. Yeah… So…

Hope you like it so far and I hope to see you guys real soon!

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello's P.O.V.

I sit in class bored, already knowing this stuff but some of the kids weren't getting it so the teacher took an extra day to go over it again. I turn to the window and I begin thinking, the image of the unconscious albino boy in the others arms comes into mind. 'What happened to him?' I wonder. My mind continues to wander over the thoughts of the white male.

Matt's P.O.V.

Mello has been distracted since the time we last saw those three boys.

I wonder whats going on in his head.

Maybe hes just upset that I let him let them get away but I didn't want him to get killed, we were at a disadvantage back there.

They were armed and we weren't.

I continue to play video games under my desk not really paying attention not that I care.

Near's P.O.V.

I open my eyes feeling a pinch stronger than before, I must be healing and I hope the healing continues.

"Ah good afternoon." A greets me as he comes over to me carrying a bowl.

I look to him and I don't miss the ring on his finger making me smile knowing what it means.

A sits down next to my bed and follows my gaze to his ring forming a smile. "I guess you already know what happened." He says then he looks back to me. "Hungry?" He asks showing the bowl of soup. "We'll keep you on a non solid diet until you heal some more. Just to be safe."

"Thanks." I say with a small nod and l let him help me to sit up to eat leaning against him so I don't use up too much strength.

"You're sounding better." He says staring to feed me the soup with the spoon.

"Yeah." I let him feed me because I don't think I'd be able to due to that my shoulder is injured. I don't feel super embarrassed or anything because A has fed me before when I was younger, B did a few times too but A did it more seeing as B mostly took care of the jobs we split up among ourselves now a days.

B's P.O.V.

I walk down the street with a black zip up hoodie and my regular jeans. I have a black t-shirt under the hoodie so I let it stay unzipped. I am heading to a targets house with my hood pulled up so I'm not that recognizable.

The target today is a male that's in his late twenties and is an owner of a shop that sells homemade remedies.

I am targeting him so I can get my hands on some remedies I heard that can help someone healing get their strength back plus maybe some for wounds if he has any. I enter his store and I see that he is the only one here, he looks to me from behind the counter.

"Welcome how may I help you?" He says in the cheery voice that all business people seem to have.

I go straight to the counter and I glance up at him. "I'll be taking your life and some remedies I need for someone." I tell him reaching for the knife in a pocket in the hoodie.

He suddenly smirks. "Beyond. My have you changed."

I glare at him. "How the fuck do you know my name!?" I snap pulling the knife out quickly.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were just a toddler last I saw you." He says smirking.

I feel a wave of recognition as I stare at his smirking face framed with silky black hair and brown eyes. I remember him now, he helped my parents by giving them remedies when I was younger and they acted like friends. "My parents don't affect me." I tell him. "I don't care if you were my parents best friend I will not let anything stand in my way."

"You know that I was the one that killed them right?" He suddenly brings up. "I was only interested in helping their son, I saw so much potential in you the day I met you."

I blink and I remember the day I found my parents dead.

Flash back:

BB age 2, being a genius he is advanced for his age.

I walk towards the living room looking for my parents, I don't really care about them and didn't care if they got hurt or died or anything. I enter the living room and I spot my mother on the floor with her hands on her throat and empty eyes wide open. I shrugged it off and went looking for father hoping he had the same fate. I find him in the kitchen doing something I couldn't see on the counter he got earlier that would supposedly help him become stronger. I watch him from the entrance of the kitchen with a cold look.

He puts a bottle away in the cupboard above his head where every bottle is placed and once closed the cupboard freezes just before he could turn away to go back to his, unknown to him obviously, dead wife. He tries to adjust his tie. "Man I feel weird. Maybe Martha was right that I need to stop wearing this tie. Feels like its choking me." He always wore a purple tie no matter his outfit. He and his wife both had black hair but while his eyes are ginger his wifes is blue so they didn't get how their son has red eyes. He grabs his throat in a panic as if silently choking. He stumbles around and falls onto his back withering and arching his body as he silently is dying in a lot of pain. He stops moving after a minute and a half never to get up again as his eyes fade till they too are empty.

I smirk staring at his body then I look around for oil my father used to burn wood outside once. I grab it and dump some all over the house and toss the bottle to the ground when empty having just enough to cover the house as it is a small one story building. I know he had been working on fixing the broken smoke detectors so they wont go off. I fumble with the matches and finally light one after attempting several times. I throw the match onto the oil I place down earlier then I leave the house walking away as it goes up in flames. I knew it wasn't going to be easy on my own but I didn't care, the feeling of knowing the house is burning along with my parents makes me feel great.

Time to do things on my own.

End of flashback.

"Thomas why are you telling me this?" I ask him.

"Because I like you a lot more than your parents and maybe theres some way I can help you. After all you did burn any evidence that your parents were killed by me. I owe it to you and I swear that I will never turn you into the police. So what remedies are you looking for." He explains.

"How can I be sure that I can trust you not to do the same to me or my new family." I demand to him.

"How about this. If your new family dies then you can come back and kill me. I promise you I wont leave or anything and your new family will be just fine." He offers.

I growl slightly. "I cant trust you not to give me and my family away. I cant take the risk of them getting in trouble because I let someone get away."

"Hmmm." He looks thoughtful. "I can tell why you're being cautious I mean I did kill your parents so you don't know you can trust me because of that."

"Exactly but I need to hurry up so lets stop dawdling. I know you keep your killing remedies in the back, I like to do research on my target before I kill them." I raise the knife ready to strike. "So anything out here will be safe."

"Too bad. I don't get to keep my promise to Always." He sighs. "Oh well. Alright loner kill me." He says.

I freeze. "Always?" I stare at his now surprised eyes.

"You know Always After!?" He says surprised.

"Yeah I do. How do you know him and how come I couldn't get any information that you know him!" I demand.

"Why I gave him medicine when he was a baby. It made him stronger because he wasn't as strong as a child should be. I promised him that I would see him again and I will be a trusted person on his side when he was two." He explained. "Since the boy vanished and his parents were found dead in the living room that looked like a battle field. Both of them had rope tied around their necks that chocked them to death and its obvious they had a fight with whoever killed them before they died. Theres no doubt in my mind that Always was the murderer as he showed hate to his parents. Others all believed that he had been kidnapped and had no fingerprints to point to who did it. That was a month before he turned three. I made myself a promise that no matter what I will never give him away and will help him if I ever saw him again." He explains with full honesty. "So I will never turn my back on him and you I will forever be glad to help out."

"Well just so you know Always is my fiancée now." I tell him lowering the knife. "A boy who we took in and raised as our son is in trouble. Hes badly hurt and might not make it. Two gun shot wounds." I stare at his eyes. "If you really are on my loves side then prove it by telling me something others don't know about him." I glance to the knife. "I don't like your answer then I kill you."

He smiles. "Always After. He doesn't like thunder storms and when he gets depressed his eye become a pale blue like color."

I blink and know that he never lets anyone see him upset but the first time I saw him depressed after a month of us living together I noticed the change in his eye color and he said he only lets people he trusts see him like that. I also know that when others are around he has a whatever attitude during a thunderstorm but when hes with me after I found out about his eye change in depression he let me see that he really didn't like thunderstorms. I know this man cant be lying because those are things only people who really know A knows. "I'll trust you but one wrong move, telling anyone or doing anything to hurt my love and our son consider yourself dead." I warn him.

"Of course. I would never do either of that." He comes out from behind the counter and goes to a shelf pulling down a bottle with blue liquid and then a bottle with crushed up looking leaves inside it. "Here we go. A wound healing remedy I made yesterday after testing it out on a wound I got myself. Plus a special drink to help with strength. Instructions are written on the bottle." He brings them over to me and lets me look at them. "Free of charge with you and your new family any remedy anytime." He promises.

"thanks." I nod looking at the instructions on the bottles then shoving them into my hood pocket along with putting my knife away. "I'll let A know about this." I then leave the store and I glance back to make sure he doesn't follow me as I walk away. I notice two police officers going into his shop so I decide to check his loyalty. I spot a slightly open window and I make sure I cant be seen through the window as I go over to it. I crouch down so I'm against the wall below the window listening to the voices I can clearly hear.

"We are looking for a black haired male with red eyes. He and a light brown haired boy with sea blue eyes have an albino friend with stormy grey eyes they stick together. Their names are Beyond Birthday, Always After and Nate River in the exact order of their descripted looks I told you. Nate got wounded so its most likely they will get medicine to try to help him. You are the last store in town with medicine. Have you seen anyone come in for wound medicine that match their description." One officer demands.

"Oh my. No I don't even know them. I haven't seen anyone like that. What did they do to get police after them." Thomas says calmly.

"They are thieves and killers. A team tried to take them down but only managed to badly wound Nate." The other officer says. "We ask that if you know anything that might help then to please tell us."

"Oh but I'm sorry. This is the first I ever even heard about those three. I wont have any information at all for you." Thomas says. "I'm sorry I cant help you with that."

"Its alright thanks for your time. If you see them call the police right away." One of the officers say and I hear their footsteps walking towards the door.

"You officers have a nice day!" Thomas calls.

I smile and move away from the window walking down the alley way to avoid the cops. "He is trust worthy." I mummer as I head home.

A's P.O.V.

I help Nate lay back down after he ate as much soup as he could. "Sleep well." I tell him making sure hes nicely tucked in. I give him a kiss on his forehead then I get up turning the light off for the bedroom area so he can sleep, I turned it on when the soup was almost ready. I go to put the bowl and spoon away, he had eaten most of the soup so whats left can be saved for now if he gets hungry later today.

Someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind me and a kiss is placed on my cheek.

"Welcome home." I greet B with a loving smile knowing it couldn't be anyone else plus I know his body well enough to know his touch anywhere.

B chuckles softly. "You got me." He pulls his hood off of his head. "How are you and Nate?" He asks.

"Good actually. Nate seems to be getting better." I replies.

"That's good. I got some good remedies to help him heal faster and I found someone that can help us. Turns out he knows both of us from before our parents died." B explains to him. "Thomas."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I listened to a conversation he had with police offers a little after I left his shop. He acted as if he didn't know us when they asked him about us." B smiles. "I think we can trust him. He says we can have any remedy we need no charge."

"Well that'll be useful and I trust you. You should go to see Nate before he falls asleep so you can give him the remedies." I tell him with a peck to his lips.

He nods. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." I tell him with a loving smile.

He lets go of me and goes to the bedroom area turning on the light again.

Near's P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes when the light is turned back on. I blink a few times to adjust my eyes then I look to who turned it on seeing B. "Hey." I greet him with a smile.

"Hey. I got some medicine that'll help." He comes over pulling two bottles out of his pocket. He puts the bottles to the side on the ground and takes off my shirt to get to the bandages on my wounds. "A love!" He looks back. "I need a table spoon please." He calls then turns back to me unwrapping the bandages till my wounds are no longer covered. He grabs the bottle with what seems like crushed up leaves and opens it. "I don't know if itll sting or not." He warns me as he dumps the crushed leaves onto his hand. "It'll help heal you so bear with it." He carefully sprinkles an even amount on both of my wounds.

I tense feeling it sting but I take it trusting B.

Once hes done putting the leaves on my wounds he puts the bandages back on.

A comes over with a spoon and hands it to B sitting next to B.

B takes it with a thank you peck on his fiancées lips then opens the bottle with blue liquid. He pours enough onto it to be considered a table spoon worth of it. "You need to drink this once daily till its gone. It'll help with your strength."

A lifts my head to a high enough angle so that I can safely drink the liquid.

B brings the spoon to my mouth careful not to spill any of it.

I drink the liquid on the spoon as the spoon enters my mouth and dumps its contents in my mouth. I force myself to swallow the really bitter flavored liquid.

B pulls the spoon out when I swallow and A lays me down again.

I feel like my wounds are heating up a little but I ignore it knowing that it has to be just the leaves that was put on them.

"Now get some rest." B says closing the bottle that seems to have at least a weeks' worth of liquid in it.

"Need anything then call us or make some sort of noise to let us know." A says standing.

B collects the empty bottle and its cap putting the bottle with the liquid on a small table nearby. "We both love you very much." He says as he leads A away turning off the light.

I close my eyes. "Love you guys too." I respond as I drift off to sleep.

A's P.O.V.

B smashes the empty bottle in a small hole he dug burying the glass and cap then puts the spoon with the need to be cleaned dishes.

I pull out a jar of jam for him and as I turn around I see him standing right behind me.

He kisses me and I kiss him back.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he breaks our kiss.

"Still a little sore." I say rubbing my butt.

"Well you were the one telling me harder." He smirks and I peck his lips with a smirk of my own.

"Well you mister are asking for it." I show him the jam then I bolt making him have to chase me.

"Oh that's how it is huh?" He growls playfully and gives chase.

I smile and run around careful not to wake Nate or break anything important. "Ha! Can't catch me." I growl playfully and when theres no answer I glance back to see hes not there. I slow to a stop confused.

Suddenly B pounces on me from behind making me squeak. He pins me to the ground and takes the jam from me. "I win." He whispers leaning down nibbling on my ear lobe.

"I'll get you." I push myself up and I make him go up with me. "I'm stronger than you physically remember?"

He kisses my neck. "True but you'll always be my little uke." He smirks and nibbles on my neck.

I moan and I stand with him holding onto me refusing to be dropped off of me.

He bites my neck and climbs off of me removing his teeth from my neck not breaking my skin. "Love you."

"Love you too." I kiss his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Mellos P.O.V.

I walk around looking for a sign of where that boy and his two friends could be. I look everywhere I can think of and I don't see them. "If I can get them then L will be proud of me and he'll make me his successor for sure!" I mumble to myself and I stop turning to an alley way. I have this feeling I should go down it but why though? I don't understand this.

Near's P.O.V.

When I open my eyes I can hear the soft sounds of A and BB sleeping.

I sit up finding that I do feel stronger. "Wow that stuff really works." I look around wondering what to do now since I doubt I'll be able to sleep. I start thinking and wondering how our new life will be when we leave. I just this doesn't change things.

No ones P.O.V.

"There. The tracker says there. I'm glad you put the trackers on the bullets." Gevanni points to the screen to show where the three criminals are.

"Great. We should get them as their sleeping. Lets go." L hums.

"Right. Arrest them and separate them." Soichiro says.

They set off ready for action of this arrest.

Near's P.O.V.

This bad feeling…. It's crawling through my skin like its trying to warn me.

I turn to BB and A when I hear something up above us sounding like someone looking for the entrance. "B, A wake up." I reach carefully over and shake A whose closest.

A groans and rolls over to face me. "What is it?"

"I think someone knows were here." I tell him gesturing above us.

He pauses and a second after his eyes widen and nods. He sits up and shakes B awake.

"Ugh. What!" B groans half asleep still.

"Someones trying to get in." A tells him and B is sitting up fully awake.

"What should we do?" I look to the direction the entrance is at.

"This isnt good." A says and comes over to me hugging me close to him.

BB grabs a knife and goes to a spot where we can see but hes also ready to protect us. "Whoever it is their dead."

The entrance is slammed down forcing it open and a group of people jump down.

"This is police! You're under arrest!" One yells.

I look to A, knowing that if they know where we live that means theres no way we'll be safe here anymore.

A has this worried look to him.

BB growls. "Forget it." He charges forward and attacks.

Two men manage to hold him off and the other three rush towards me and A.

A stands. "You're not getting any of us!" He runs at them and attacks them with his bare fists punching and kicking them.

"A get you and Nate out of here!" B calls out suddenly. "Go! Run my love!"

"We're not leaving you!" I call back.

The police put on gas masks and a smoke bomb is thrown down.

I blink as the room seems to be spinning. "Sleep gas!" I gasp and try to cover my mouth to try to stop the gas from getting to me but blackness starts to build up at the edges of my vision slowly consuming my vision.

A tries to not breath it in but his steps are starting to grow unsteady.

I try to fight it but I'm not as strong as I was and I pass out.

Mello's P.O.V.

I watch as the police storm into the hidden entrance underground, it's a small group but then gas that I know as sleep gas comes from the hole they went into. "Man whoever their after is in for it." I mumble letting my thoughts go to the albino child. My thoughts lead to something I don't really think they should and I shake my head to clear them away. "I need chocolate." I walk away to go get chocolate since I'm out.

Matt's P.O.V.

"Mello… Will you go out with me?" I say to my mirror in my room with a smile. I sigh and shake my head. "Theres no way hed go for something so shy and cute like that." I keep trying again in different ways but not finding the right one. "Damn this is hard." I sigh.

Nears P.O.V.

I open my eyes to find myself in an all grey room. I try to sit up but the pain in my shoulder makes me fall back down. "Damn it." I look around for anyone but there no one. I'm alone with the uncomfortable bench and a steel door. Grrreeeeeaaaaattttttt.

No ones P.O.V.

In the cameras that are transferring their images to a screen you can see, Near lay there on the bench and look around, BB despretly trying to find a way tp find out about A and get to him then theres A that looks panicked and trying to break down the door.

"Well their all up now." Matsuda says. "And they really don't look happy."

A manages to break the door enough to escape which he takes.

Matsuda adds that halls camera and sees A trapped in the hall with steel doors blocking the way out. "How in the hell did he break that door to get out!" His eyes widen. "Holy crap!"

A starts trying to knock down another steel door leading to one of the other rooms.

BB runs to the door and starts talking to A through it.

"I don't see why we should let them do this." Matsuda sighs watching as A gets the other door open then they look for Near opening the last door leading to Nears cell.

"They figure out a way out?" Gevanni comes over. "I'll take over the cameras Matsuda."

Matsuda pouts then gets up from his chair. "You ruin the fun." He leaves with that.

Gevanni rolls his eyes then looks at the cameras with wide eyes. "Holy crap! They've managed to bust open the doors!"

A and BB are in Nears room and the three seem to be chatting but to quietly to hear.

"How in fucking hell did they do that already!" Gevanni shakes his head confused. "That isnt possible."

A leans against B and B holds him.

"I think I have a solution!" A voice says.

Near's P.O.V.

"Do you know a way out?" I ask them.

"The only way out seems to be the doors but not only are we unarmed but who knows whats behind those doors." A says.

"We'll need a plan." BB says.

Mellos P.O.V.

"Me?" I ask to thee L on the computer screen.

"Yes." L's scrambled voice replies. "I think if you are able to get one or all to trust you at least we might be able to turn them in the right direction."

"I wont let you down!" I say happy hes giving me a chance.

"Thank you. A car will pick you up." With that the screen goes blank.

I take a bite of the chocolate bar I hold in my hand. "Maybe if I get that albino boy to like me I might win them over." I whisper to myself as I leave the room. "I will gain their trust."

AN:

Hey!

Busy bees? Well sorry if you've been waiting long for this. J

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as I can. As long as my possible GF doesn't drag me out.

Love ya'll.

Mello


	10. Chapter 10

No one's P.O.V.

Mello arrives at the holding place L had built for criminals like the three that are here now. He goes to the surveillance room to see what hes dealing with. "Im here." He asks L knowing better than to address L as L without L saying its okay due to certain reasons.

"Yes, we can see that." L turns to Mello. "Now listen I have already told you this but if you can get one or all to trust you we might be able to get them to turn in the right direction hopefully." L explains again just as a reminder of what the plan is.

"Right. I'll get them to trust me." Mello says.

"We are counting on you. Now we'll take you to go see them." L explains and leads the way with Gevanni and Rester following with Mello following between them and L. L opens the door letting Mello in. "They are all together in one room. Each room is easy to access and easy to look in thanks to one of them. Two of us will be by the door here in case something happens or you need help."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll need it." Mello turns and starts looking into the rooms gaping at the busted steel doors.

L lets Gevanni and Rester go in to stand inside by the doors while Mello does his job. Then L closes the door and goes back to the surveillance room. "How is it for a start so far?" He asks going to Matsuda whose sitting at the main screens watching A, BB, Nate and Mello.

Matsuda glances to L. "So far Mello is trying to do introductions without any of them going for a blow of any kind. Though emotional ones aren't being held back on the three criminals part." He explains letting L see.

On the screen to the cell the four are in is showing Mello standing a respectful distance away and you can hear him trying to be friendly to start maybe getting them to warm up to him.

In the cell….

"Come on. I really think we can be great friends. Cant I have a chance at least?" Mello tries to reason, mostly has his eyes on Nate.

"Forget it. Leave us alone." A growls standing ready for battle even if slightly down in power and all thanks to breaking steel doors but hes almost back to good health. "Leave this room now. Just go away from us." He warns darkly and everyone in the room can tell he means 'get out or die.' Just fro the evilness and anger floating off of him.

"What about you" Mello takes a step towards Nate.

A snaps and lunges shoving himself into Mello hard.

Nate whispers something in BB's ear making BB smirk, nod then look calm.

BB goes over to A before A can attack Mello more and pulls A away. BB wants to attack Mello himself for the fact that the boy thought he could try to get close to his family for those who want their fun as criminals to end so they can lead boring lives.

However what Nate told him convinced him otherwise.

Mello looks hopeful at BB then at Nate.

Nate rolls his eyes. "Listen to me Mello was your name? You see there is thing that just don't happen." He starts. "BB and A give me a family and everything that the rest of you took away and still take away from us. You are just a no good boy that's just someone in that other population." He turns away like a rich girl that just turned down a boy.

Mello growls and the other three in the room laugh. "I'm offering to give you so much! Can't you see that! The more you isolate yourself the more you'll miss. You have to listen to me!"

Nate looks slyly at Mello. "you don't understand get lost do you? Well we can teach it to you." Using what strength he has Nate gets up ignoring the pain.

BB and A both stop laughing and instantly get up flanking Nate watching him in case he collapses or something.

Nate goes over to Mello with BB and A following behind him. "Its time to learn." He grabs the collar of Mellos shirt in his fist and lifts Mello off the ground. "Get out is one important thing you must remember no matter what." He throws Mello out of the room making Mello land on his side on the ground and slide into the wall hard. Nate leans against B feeling weak and closes his eyes so A speaks up.

"Next time you try anything stupid. Rethink of what just happened." A then helps B get Nate back to the bench for some more rest.

Gevanni and Rester bring Mello up to the surveillance room so everyone can talk about the first attempt to change anything needed.

"That really didn't go well." Matsuda says.

"Way to rub that in." Mello growls.

"Its alright." L assures Mello and Matsuda. "Its not expected to have worked the first time. It may be a little bit before we even see progress. But we have to keep trying or it will never work." L puts his thumb to his bottom lip.

Everyone one else nods in agreement.

"Right. I'll continue to do everything possible. Next time I'll try a slightly different approach." Mello says determinedly.

"Right. Then try again in an hour." L says pulling a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth.

"Fine." Mello pulls out a chocolate bar and stars eating that looking away from everyone and thinking.

Matts P.O.V.

"Damn. The time I get the courage he has to get called to help and leave." I growl to myself as I head back to my room for some gaming time even though I beat all of the games at least twenty times. I open the door to my room and go inside heading straight for the T.V. I got and all the gaming systems I managed to get. I turn on the Xbox to see what game is in it not caring anymore I just play it knowing how to play it instantly.

A's P.O.V.

My family…. We need to find a way out of here. No way are any of us being turned to good or taken away from one another!

I get up. "I'm going to see what I can find for possible more escape routs." I tell B quietly as Nate is asleep due to using too much energy on blondie.

He looks to me and nods staying with Nate as I leave to take a better look around.

I go to the doors and press my ear against it listening for anything that might give away someone being there, I take a deep breath through my nose to take in all the smells in the air. I move away from it noting that it seems like as far as I can tell that's the way to get to the front door or a window is open. I head to the other door and I do the same thing only to find theres no way to escape there. I check the other cells for any possible way out to find none other so I head back to the cell BB and Nate are in.

BB looks up from Nate as I come in.

The bench is uncomfortable so BB gave Nate his shirt to try to make it more comfortable.

"Only one way out it seems." I say quietly, we all had noticed the cameras so we knew we had to be careful when talking.

BB nods. "I see. So we'll need a plan."

I sit on his lap and he wraps an arm around my waist. "But what? Should we wait a few days then try going for it right away or be more crafty?"

BB hums thoughtfully and looks to the cameras in deep thought. "What if we figure out a time to mess with the cameras and make them think we haven't escaped only to do so when no ones in the way." He offers. "Unless you want to wait till Nates feeling stronger which could take awhile."

"We need to leave as soon as possible so lets try your idea." I tell him. "We can head to that one shop and make that our place till we can move to another spot. We'll move by night so it'll be easier." I add to the plan. "We'll try to get across the border and be traveling till we reach Edmonton."

BB nods with a smile. "Agreed. Then that's settled. Lets wait and figure out when is going to be the right time. Try to snatch a watch or something so we know the time. We'll do it at night when its least expecting."

"One thirty maybe." I offer a time.

"Perfect. Then its settled. We just need to get everything in place before." He kisses my cheek.

I cup his face with my hands and I kiss him hard on the lips then pull away. "Done. Then we shall stay here till its time."

He chuckles softly. "Yes." He kisses my lips and mummers his next words against them. "Now get some sleep my love."

"You too." I lay my head on his chest closing my eyes.

No ones P.O.V

"So hows it going?" Soichiro asks Matsuda as he comes over to check the cameras Matsuda is watching at the moment.

Matsuda looks to Soichiro. "Hey chief." He looks back to the cameras. "So far one walked around then went back then the two older ones acted like boyfriends only to end up falling asleep. That's all." He informs.

Soichiro nods. "I see. What about the youngest?"

"Hes been out since he threw Mello out." Matsuda frowns. "The black haired one gave him his shirt to sleep on but it seems the youngest is weak at the moment."

"Makes sense cause of the bullet wounds he got." Soichiro nods. "Tell me if anything comes up." He walks away.

"Yes chief." Matsuda watches the cameras bored.

AN:

I'm alive! Sorry to keep ya guys waiting.

Hope you like it so far J

Mello


	11. Chapter 11

No one's P.O.V.

"Hey Beyond." A speaks up after awhile of silence between the three of them.

"Yeah?" B strokes A's hair.

Both making sure that they are speaking quiet enough that the cameras don't hear them.

"I've been meaning to ask you. I always thought that you were just being polite when you told me but now I guess I should make sure." A snuggles as close to B as he can. "You told me you can see peoples names and life spans except your own life span above their heads. When we met, was the reason you asked me my name was because you didn't want to freak me out?"

B thinks back to back then, back when he and A first met to the time Nate came into their lives and on wards till the time they got taken to this place. He's still thinking about those days as he responds. "No. I may be a genius but back then I knew how to read the names but I didn't understand it fully so I didn't fully trust it till a little later. That's why I asked you about your name. Its because I didn't know what I was seeing but after our first fight together I began to understand about it more. You really helped me to understand then later I told you about it."

A nods softly. "I see. So at the time you didn't fully understand it so you waited to understand it better before telling me about it."

"Correct." B kisses the top of A's head. "But I also wasn't sure if youd freak out and leave me because of it. So I did make up my mind about telling you obviously but I also didn't tell you at first because I didn't want to lose my very first friend." He explains as he looks up to the ceiling silent then he looks to Nates sleeping form only to look back to A who is still laying on B's chest.

"Understandable." A yawns softly trying to not make it obvious hes tired.

"Sleep my love." B whispers softly by A's ear. "You need it."

A nods ever so slightly then in a few seconds his breathing becomes soft as he slips into his dreamland.

B looks to the camera and sends a warning glare right at it as if hes looking to the person watching the cameras. His glare comes with a message 'Mess with us or hurt them and I will kill you.'

Matsuda shivers. "Why does he have to look at me like that?"

B turns away and moves so he doesn't wake A but so he can gently pet Nates hair. "We're family. No matter what." He says not caring if the camera hears this. "And no matter what you'll always be cared about among the three of us." He looks to A. "I mean that to both of you. I love you my family." He kisses Nates forehead then the top of A's head as both remain asleep. "My family and all those that I will ever need is already with me as my fiancée and our son." He smiles softly knowing the only people that ever would be allowed some sappy comments are A and Nate, no one else. He leans against the bench Nate is laying on and closes his eyes with arms around A. "I love you." He repeats and even though the two sleeping makes don't respond they don't have to because he knows the strong love and care is shared by all three of them as mutual feelings for one another even if A and BB are engaged.

Matsuda blinks a few times and what he sees isnt a group of criminals….. but a family that refuse to let one another face their troubles alone. "Chief. Is it possible for criminals to become a family with one another?"

"Yeah. But its really uncommon. Especially for them to actually care about one another. Why?" Soichiro looks to Matsuda.

"Well just watching these three makes me think of a caring family. That's all." Matsuda says

"If that's true it'll be harder to get through to them." L adds and turns to Mello.

"I understand." Mello confirms. "But I still think I'll get through to them. I can plan with this."

L nods. "Then as soon as they wake up you can try again. It'll give you time to plan." He turns to his laptop screen as he continues working on it.

Matsuda takes in the scene of the three criminals. 'If I didn't know better I'd think they actually were family. Weither they look alike or not.' He thinks to himself.

Mello's P.O.V.

I will not let L down! I think that the way to get to them is to get to the sheep boy. I bite into my chocolate bar and I get up going to stand by Matsuda looking at the three.

B seems to be protective of Nate and A.

A is laying on B and B gave his shirt to help make Nate more comfortable.

A very caring family, I get the feeling only those two ever experience B's soft side.

Near's P.O.V.

I wake up in the world where that blonde came to me telling me that we're someone without evil. I look around for anyone but all I see is bodies…..I'm alone. I might as well explore a little. I start walking and looking around but all I see is the same thing everywhere only thing different is the bodies. I stop walking and sigh softly. "This isn't going to get me anywhere." I say to myself.

"What will choose? Will you allow the good into your heart?" A voice sounds throughout the entire place and as I look around I see no one.

"I am evil! The only good I'll ever need is my family and I have them!" I yell at whoever is talking.

A laugh echoes everywhere and I feel like its trying to close me in.

The world changes till I'm standing on nothing with darkness all around me.

Walls closing me in my own small place enough room to let me lay down though and I see a clock with a sign written above it 'Each number is a number of years.' The walls grow higher and higher slowly but after awhile they grow so tall so fast I barely see it happen…. Trapping me.

"My walls can be as high as they want. The only ones I want to break through is my parents and they'll be there for me forever!" I say not really caring about the walls.

"You're all alone." The voice says. "All alone Nate. What will you do now?"

"No! no I'm not alone! I have A and BB!" I tell the voice. "You will not get to me!"

Everything vanishes into darkness and I see A's body with blood from wounds on an unfamiliar ground….. the look in his eyes are dead… it looks like the slashes all up his arms is what killed him as he bled to death.

"No. You're just trying to break me. It wont work." My voice cracks slightly and I can feel my heart hurt thinking of the person who is the closest thing I'll have to a mom is dead. I remind myself this is just a dream.

The scene changes and now its BB in a prison cell laying dead on the ground with burn marks on him but they look like scars not like those all burned up bodies. He looks like someone burned him only in certain areas then when in the jail cell he died for possibly a heart attack.

I shake my head. "No. No." I fall to my knees moving my chin to my chest and I grip my hair trying to block out the images as they bring tears to my eyes. "No!"

"Nate….." A distant voice calls to me.

"Stop it!" My cheeks feel warm as the tears fall down them.

"Nate…" The voice is getting louder.

I shake as sobs go through me unable to push aside the images of BB and A dead.

"Nate. Wake up." BB!

My eyes fly open and I find that I'm back in the holding cell with A and BB looking worriedly down at me. I hug B forgetting I am injured. "I had a dream where you died!" I cry into his chest, happy that he is alive but a little scared of the dream coming true.

One of them rubs my back and the other pets my hair.

"It's okay. It was only a dream." B reminds me.

"It'll be alright. We're here for you." A says.

I smile and my cries slow to a stop. "Thank you. I love you both."

"We love you too." BB and A say together.

A joins in on the hug and I smile content feeling as if with them I'm protected from the worlds pain and troubles.

They are the best parents anyone can ask for.

I curse my injury's for reminding me its there put I push the pain aside not wanting to spoil the moment.

A kisses the top of my head in a motherly way and after BB steals a quick kiss from his fiancée.

I really love my family.

No ones P.O.V.

Soichiro blinks at the footage their getting from the cameras. He had taken over for Matsuda about an our ago planning to have more people other than Matsuda watch the cameras that are also recording.

The three are sharing a hug which has the two older ones hugging the younger between them as if to comfort him and protect him.

'Definitely like a close family.' Soichiro thinks to himself remembering his family.

"It seems like their awake." L says, Soichiro jumps he hadn't noticed the raven come over to look. L turns to Mello who is observing the people around him. "Mello. Are you ready to try again?"

He turns to L and nods. "Of course." He gets out of his chair throwing his crumbled wrapped from his chocolate bar into the trash.

A's P.O.V.

We stay there for a bit hugging then we slowly pull apart from the hug.

Someone clears their throat getting the three of us to turn our heads to the busted door.

Mello stands there leaning against the busted door watching the three with his arms over his chest in a relaxed manor.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why don't you get the message? Get. Fucking. Out." I growl in warning and out of the corner of my eyes I see B moving to a slightly protective pose in front of Nate plus looking ready to jump to my aid.

"Well I like you guys." Mello says unfolding his arms from his chest and pushes himself away from the busted door taking a few steps forward. "I'm sure it'll take a bit for you to trust me but I'd like to gain your trust." He says as his eyes sweep over us only to land on Nate.

B snarls jumping to his feet. "Fuck off!" He sharply tells Mello.

Nate leans against the bench knowing he needs to rest as we had told him our plan as we were embracing so he knows he needs to get his strength back.

I stand too and I glare at Mello. "You don't seem to understand the fact that you will not gain our trust. You're only doing this so you can help turn us around but it wont work!" I swear my eyes are so narrowed they look like cat eyes. "So get over it and leave."

"I really do want to get your guy's trust." Mello says.

Me and BB walk forward going to either side of Mello.

"Listen here." I tell him in a cold voice. "I don't care what you think but we know what you're trying to do. Remember that it wont work. We will always be who we want to be and we will always be a family. There's only us and we're fine with that."

"And to include my own voice in this." BB adds in a growl. "You people have hurt members of my family long enough. I don't care what you say, get out of here and remember that you will not get to us. Any of us. Might as well go pack your bags blondy." He chuckles.

Mello glares at BB and is about to yell when he stops and calms down as fast as he can. "I want to help. I…" He looks to Nate then down to the ground. "I like Nate. I think he looks like a great guy to be with."

Mellos P.O.V.

I cant believe I spilled my heart out. I cant believe I even have a crush on someone who might replace me!

What is going on with myself?

AN:

Sorry. I haven't been updating in awhile.

This chapter might seem different or have errors cause I'm pretty much half drunk. So yeah if theres problems with the chapter I blame it on alcohol!

Thank you for the good reviews and until next time!

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

Hints of seductiveness and mention of erection but I don't think its going to M stuff. Unless you guys think its starting to head towards M stuff. If you do please let me know through a review and if enough people think so I'll change it but I highly doubt it's that bad.

The rating may stay the same or change depending if I want to take things further maybe in future chapters but don't be disappointed if rating stays where it is.

Sorry to make you read this AN. Have fun reading this chapter.

Mello.

Near's P.O.V.

Mello watches me with this look that's impossible to describe and reminds me of the first person I was allowed to kill instead of just watch.

Back when I was only four years old…..

Flash back:

A thunder storm rages over head as BB is getting a window open for us.

A doesn't like thunder storms so hes tense but I am holding his hand trying to calm him down.

B gets the window open. "We're in." He lets me and A enter first then follows in.

A listens to the sounds of the house for a minute as we stand in the basement. "Upstairs. Far left room."

"Good work." B pecks him on the cheek then we head upstairs sneaking around to not make noise.

We make it to the closed door of the room and B creaks the door open quietly and peeks in.

After a minute he gestures for us to follow him in quietly as he creaks the door open enough for us to get in.

Our targets back is to us and B leads us into the closest so he doesn't see us. He is only in his boxers and he has short almost non existing brown hair and his skin is pale.

BB and A told me before we came here that for this kill we will go in without checking the target first. They said its good to make sure you are able to do the kill without information.

A gestures for me to listen and smell to see what I can pick up.

I listen and I can hear a soft humming but also movement in a room across the hall. I smell some sort of sweat smelling cologne which really smells like a sweaty locker room after a football game. I take a quiet deep breath through my nose and I smell a faint scent of flowery perfume. I hold up two fingers to show I can sense two people.

A smiles proudly and pats me on the head to silently say good job.

B hands A a knife then he hands me one as well which is smaller than theres but I am also younger so its understandable.

I take the knife look at it then I look to B who smiles softly and nods. I smile back knowing that it's time for my first kill.

A bright flash then a loud roll of thunder a few seconds later makes A jump slightly only to lean closer to B trying to not make noise that'll alert the man.

B puts his arm around A in a comforting manor.

Theres soft foot steps and the door creaks open more.

The scent of the perfume is stronger and theres a chuckle of a girls voice. "Mmmmm. All set to go all night baby?"

The man turns around allowing us to see his brown eyes and erection tenting in his black boxers. "All set babe."

The woman goes to the bed laying on her side with her elbow on the bed and hand propping up her head as her other hand goes to her side. Shes wearing those bras that have the see through drapes over her stomach but it also has an actual bra, shes only wearing panties both bra and panties are pastel purple. She has blonde hair that goes to her just above her shoulders and her skin is slightly tan. "Mmmm. Come on baby. I want you and I want you hard." She purrs sexually.

"Yes!" He hops onto the bed.

A nods and we slink out of the closest towards the bed.

We are leaning against the side of the bed and A checks that we are ready before nodding. We wait for a flash then we stand up as the flash goes through the whole room.

B and A have their eyes in a partly shadowed like way and their mouths in a straight line. They have their arms at their sides as the watch the two.

I stand there and try to copy them the best I can.

The woman is first to notice us making her blue eyes widen and she screams trying to get the man off of her.

That's when BB and A strike. Working as a team they bring the two down. A shifts warning B of the woman who is going to try to run and B dashes to block her path. B nods at A and they grab one of them each holding them back covering their mouths with shirts from the closest.

I watch with wonder as they get both tie the two on two chairs they found in the corner of the room.

They only used things from the closest to gag and tie them down securely.

I blink amazed at how good they are though it comes as to no surprise.

"Come here Nate." B beckons me over after they set the two up facing each other in front of the bed but far enough so they cant touch each other.

I go over to him and the woman looks to me getting wide eyed noticing I am a child.

"Now. This is your chance. Try killing one then the other but do it so its quick but painful for the other." B instructs me.

I nod and I step towards between the two as A and BB watch from a few steps behind the woman.

The woman gives me pleading eyes but I ignore it and head for the man first.

The man looks to me wide eyed surprised and questioning me silently if I really will do this.

I smirk pointing the tip at the man. "It's time for you to die." I tell him then I lunge forward stabbing him in his stomach making him scream into the gag. I twist the knife causing him a lot more pain. I slowly pull the knife out letting him die but hopefully stay alive long enough to watch me attack the woman. I turn to her and she has this look on her face of shock and she's also scared.

She closes her eyes for a moment then turns to me looking at me with… a look that looks like a cold yet truthful but determined look… not that those really describe it since its pretty much impossible to explain the look on her face.

I leap forward going for the kill instead of prolonging it.

End of flashback.

I blink wondering if hes related to the woman but I shake my head. I did research with A and BB on them after and she had no kids.

A and BB loom over me in a protective stance giving a warning glare to Mello.

"You're working for the ones that took us into here and that hurt him." A growls.

"We do not trust you and you cannot have our little Nate." BB snarls.

I narrow my eyes at Mello but he glances at A and BB only to look back to me. "If you had ever wanted to try to get me then you should have left those losers that are just trying to get us to trust you so you can turn us around. It wont work so get out of here and remember you don't have a chance." I tell him coldly.

He looks chest fallen and looks to me with longing in his eyes. "Well I wish things were different. Then you and me could have been together, no one else like you. I wont give up this easily but let me think about this." With that he leaves kind of slowly.

I blink at his words surprised and I repeat everything hes said in my head.

No ones P.O.V.

Mello returns to the surveillance room. "Well I think I know how to get to them." I tell L. "Just trust me with what I do. The plan will involve earning their trust by making them think I'm on their side but I wont actually do anything criminal except if I need to I might need to help them escape but I'll have a tracker on me and I'll go with them." He explains as some of the team look at him funny then they seem to understand and let it be.

"That's a good plan and as long as you're careful I think it may actually work." L agrees. "Just if it does come to you having to break them out then we'll need to be careful with that. You as well."

"I will." Mello promises.

Matsuda's P.O.V.

I'm not so sure about what Mello says, I just hope things go good and don't take a turn for the worst where he turns against us. I go over to Gevanni to check on the live footage of the three that hes watching.

They are now sitting in the cell.

Nates on the bench again while A and B are on the floor sitting close to each other.

Near's P.O.V.

After Mello left the three of us quickly huddle together, without making it obvious so we just sit acting normal, making sure to be quiet so the camera wont hear.

"I don't think we can trust him. Not even after that." B says.

"But couldn't you smell the little bit of sweat coming off him after he told us he likes Nate as he waits for an answer. But the smell became less as soon as he answered. Then theres the sounds that I've only heard when someone's sad or really wanting to be with someone." A joins in.

"I'm not so sure." I add in my own thoughts. "I cant tell if what he says is true or not. I'm sure some it was a trick but other parts I cant say for certain."

"Maybe we should play along for a little. Get him to help us then maybe we can see from there. If he refuses to help then hes lying if he helps us then hes telling the truth." A thinks of the idea sharing it with us.

"That's a good idea." B says with the smallest nod he can make. "We'll see if he can sneak us a watch then tell us or give us information about the building and the best way to get out. We don't have to follow it but its worth a try to test his loyalty plus how much hes telling the truth."

"Right. I'm sure we can trick him into our act of playing along. We should also be pretending to discuss things that'll make them think its working." I tell them my idea.

"Right and you can pretend you're thinking about trusting Mello while me and A act as if we aren't so sure about." B smiles.

"Then me and B will start to trust Mello saying we trust you and want you to be happy which all but the trust Mello part is true of course. For now unless he fails our test." A says looking at me then he looks to B to focus the rest of his thoughts on B. "We'll need to start it at least awhile after this conversation for it'd be suspicious if we started right away."

"Right. That sounds like a perfect plan." I agree.

"Great job everyone. Now be ready and Nate I think you should start it as soon as you feel it's the right time." B agrees.

"I will." I promise them.

We share a group hug again as they tell me they love me not caring if the camera hears.

They also say that their proud of what I said earlier even if the act seemed real.

Mellos P.O.V.

Not all of what I did was an act. I put truth in there too starting by an accident. I eat my chocolate bar standing in a random spot in the room.

L looks around then at the time. "Its getting late. We'll take shifts watching the cameras unless you prefer I put an alarm on to wake us if they try to escape." He offers then looks to me putting his thumb on his lips. "Mello go get some rest." He then looks to the others. "It is up to you guys what we shall do."

"I think we should have people take turns while the others sleep in the room and have the alarm on. I think it's the best plan." Ide shares.

"But Mello should be sleeping in an actual room." Soichiro adds. "He's going to need to be at his best every day until we get to them."

L nods.

"Now off to bed Mello." Halle nudges me towards the rooms that are not cells.

"Fine. I can walk myself." I tell her and I go to the room I was given while staying here.

Halle's P.O.V.

Mello is handsome but I think I'll need to wait until hes older. Then maybe I can get him to be with me maybe.

I am a young agent so I don't think the age difference will matter too much… right? ….. but I'll still have to wait till hes older just in case.


	13. Chapter 13

Near's P.O.V.

We sit there talking about random stuff, pretty much whatever comes to our minds at the time. We don't have much to do and theres no signs of anyone coming in for a while. We make sure they, the cameras along with the ones watching them, don't hear any bad things, only the things noncriminal and we are right now discussing weither or not things like the pound and dog catchers are good or not.

"I think that they are good due to the fact that they get the stray animals off of the streets and out of the way of people who might accidently kick them or something." I say laying on the bench with my head to the side so I can face plus still talk to A and BB while resting as my injuries have begun to sting. I had given B back his shirt even though he made double sure that I was sure I wouldn't need it to be more comfortable. I told him I was fine so he asked A who also said hes fine so B just put his shirt back on.

"True but I wonder if maybe they shouldn't be going out catching as many because what if the dog or cat runs into the person that they'll bring a life time friendship with." A says thoughtfully.

"Well I think that they shouldn't exist. What if the dog is a human werewolf or something or a witch turned into a cat." B offers.

We have seen a few people actually be able to use magic but its not only rare but also they cant always get it to work plus very little of those are able to change at will if at all.

A few of our victims managed to get it to work and we even watched people who weren't our victims do it.

"Well I guess that's true. We have seen some people be able to do things like that." I nod thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Mostly teens." A adds.

"Do you think that maybe you can only truly access your powers deep inside is when you're a teen." I ask.

B and A take a moment to think.

"Well based off what we've seen I would think so." B says in agreement.

"I bet only one in a million adults can do it, while teens maybe one in one hundred?" A says still thinking.

"Yeah. I bet that you need a lot of belief, knowledge and resources." I add.

Mellos P.O.V.

I lay in the bed just staring at the ceiling with my arms crossed behind my head on the pillow.

The room is painted beige roof to floor with stone floors and a bed with a nightstand along with a dresser and closest. The room isn't that big and there's a washroom as another room for every four rooms.

The washrooms have four stalls in them so all can go if they need to but only two sinks and one paper towel dispenser. The washrooms remind me of school washrooms back before I went to Whammys.

The other rooms might not be being used at the moment but the rooms are there just in case they are needed.

I took the first room there. I think about Nate, BB, A and what Nate might say in the situation where either he returns my feelings or he doesn't. I let my mind wander to Matt for a second then its overcome with fantasies of Nate. I sigh and growl at myself for falling in love with someone who might replace me. I'm only helping because L asked me to and I cant let L down! I have to show him I can be his successor! I blink. "Whammys house." I think about what would happen if they were brought there. "I must do this on my own but if we need to move them then to Whammys house is where they'll be going. They'll have to move soon as we cant be here for a long time. I can still show L that I can do it even if its at Whammys house. I am number one there after all so I can do this!"

No one's P.O.V.

Nate, BB and A start to find they are losing things to talk about.

"Man couldn't they have given us something to do!" A sighs. "What do they expect? Us to sit and do nothing for the however long no one will come in here?"

"Well I thought of something we could do while Nate rests his injuries." BB purrs at A.

A smiles and laughs. "As long as you don't mind the cameras and those watching the cameras seeing."

BB huffs. "I wouldn't mind as long as they don't even think about touching you!"

A punches B in the shoulder.

B puts A in a head lock and messes his hair. "Now you've done it!" He playfully growls.

All of them laugh and B lets A out of the head lock.

"Say what if we plan me and A's wedding?" B offers an idea of what to do. "Or at least get ideas out there."

"Alright lets get started with some ideas for what it'll be like." A agrees.

Rester watches the three from his spot at the monitor, he sighs softly and wonders if it will work.

The three are closer than hes ever thought people could be.

'What will happen if we cant get through to them?' He wonders and glances back at the other team members that have fallen asleep somewhere in the room, all but L whose typing away on a lap top sitting on the couch in his unusual sitting position with a lollipop in his mouth. Rester turns back to the monitor and checks the time on his watch seeing it to be one thirty in the morning. He'll have to wake Ukita in thirty minutes so the two can switch, Rester gets sleep and Ukita watches the cameras.

L's P.O.V.

They can be good detectives if they turn around to the good side. They know how a criminal thinks so that'll give them a huge advantage. Not to mention they are really smart so that's another plus side.

I wonder if they could be even better than Mello, its possible but only by forty percent. I'll need to monitor all of them and see if the percent raises or depresses.

Mello should know what he is doing but theres the chance he could be tricked and killed if we let him go with the plan to take them out.

I look to the screen of my laptop at the email, using my untraceable email as expected from anyone, that I have typed.

'To Rodger.

Do you remember the cell like rooms in the basement of the orphanage? The ones built in case any child went insane or anything and we needed to use them.

Well I have three boys, three criminals that are going to come take over at least one of those rooms until they can be turned to the good side. I believe they're smart enough to rank high there so I'm hoping they can be turned around.

Please don't try to help turn them around yourself, this is a test for Mello and the other kids but mainly focused on Mello. However monitor them every day and what Mello does sending me reports every week.

Thank you. I will be sending them as soon as I can.

L.'

I click send and I let it go off through the worlds wires to reach Rodger. I switch to Watari's email and I send him an email telling him that we'll send the three to Whammys and the plan of how it'll work out. I send it to him then I begin my search on another case that I am currently working on as well. I can't focus on one case, I'm L the worlds greatest detective and I solve tough cases.

The worlds crime activity doesn't stop just because I chose one case so I have to keep working on more than one case at a time.

I reach up grabbing the lollipops stick and pull the lollipop out of my mouth licking it only to type in information for my next search still holding the lollipop then I pop the treat back into my mouth.

A strawberry lollipop is always good.

AN:

I hope it wasn't a terrible chapter.

So school is approaching lets all yell a sarcastic 'Yay can't wait!'

Unless you like school then don't be sarcastic.

See you next chapter…now I want chocolate…..

Mello.


	14. Chapter 14

Near's P.O.V.

"Alright sounds good." B nods in approval to our plan. "Say hows your wounds feeling?" He turns to me lowering his voice so the cameras don't pick up.

"They're feeling a lot better." I tell him in the same low voice. "I have a feeling that we may need to start the plan soon."

"So you feel it too?" A says a little softer than needed.

I nod softly, a barely noticeable gesture unless you're looking really close.

"Ok then. As soon as you're ready." B leans over and kisses A's cheek.

"I'll get it started soon." I tell them then I lay down staring at the ceiling acting as if thinking.

B and A start a small conversation going over the plan once again.

I hold back my smirk thinking to myself. 'This will fool them good.'

No one's P.O.V.

Its seven thirty in the morning.

Most of the group are waking up or up and about.

Rester is watching the camera footage and L is typing away on his laptop again.

"For a group of criminals other than busting down doors to get to each other their pretty quiet and non-active." Matsuda points out. "I'd thought by now they would have attempted an escape."

"Its too quiet with them." L confirms. "Something isn't right." He picks up the plate with the strawberry cake he was given. "Keep a sharp eye on them. Get Mello ready to go to talk to them in a few." He uses his fork to take off a piece of the cake. "And one more thing. We might be moving them to another location. I have a feeling it'll help to break them." He informs them before putting the bite of cake in his mouth.

"To where?" Ide turns to L.

"To the same orphanage as Mello. There is a bunch of gifted kids there that stride to be good people. I believe it may help them. Also there is rooms that are good holding containments until we break them and turn them around. They wont be getting away here or there. I believe it'll be good for them. Their criminals but turned around they can become great people." He explains.

"I see but shouldn't we make sure that they spend their time in prison?" Ide almost growls.

"No. You see the prisons are dumber than they are. These three are extremely smart and strong. The prison wont be able to hold them. One on his own can defeat a whole group of armed men, only using his skill and knives. I think a place with people closer to their expertise is a better holding place for them." L eats some more of his cake. "A prison will only get them to become worse but the orphanage has the capability to turn them around. You all are free to visit the place and them if you wish." He glances around the room as secretly as he can.

"No further questions." Ide says turning away silently agreeing that what the raven said is true.

"Then lets send Mello down soon." L turns back to his laptop seeing everyone in agreement.

Mellos P.O.V.

I have finished changing and am now getting ready for the day with a chocolate bar. I know that I need to act like I'm on their side I might be able to get to Nate to turn him around. If I get Nate the other two are sure to also be persuaded in.

Theres a knock on the door.

"Hai." I call.

Halle opens the door peering in spotting me. "You'll be needed to go to see the three again and they'll be moved to the orphanage. When I cant say." With that she leaves.

Moved to the orphanage! Oh no! What if L thinks I cant do this on my own!

I need to prove I can do this! I can't let L down and he already thinks I need help!

No one's P.O.V.

"You know….." Nate starts loud enough for the cameras to hear.

"What is it?" B asks him and A looking to the smaller boy.

Nate turns to them. "What Mellos doing and what he says." He trails off again as if thinking of how to put it.

"I think we got one of them!" Rester calls watching the cameras footage.

"Turn the volume up." L commands and Rester does so now all in the room can hear.

Mello joins everyone in the rom listening while eating a chocolate bar.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of switching over." B groans.

Near's P.O.V.

We all know this is an act and it should fool the ones trying to turn us around.

"Mello is on their side but if you think doing this is the right thing for us maybe we should discuss this." A joins in. "I think that theres no way we can get out and that means that me and B wont be able to become married." A looks to B, knowing his face is out of sight of the cameras he smirks knowing this act is really looking truthful. "Think about it Beyond." He changes the angel of his head so the cameras can see and he changes his facial expression to that of thinking so they don't see his smirk he had on. He looks to B with a well acted pleading look. "I want to be with you and we want to marry. But if we continue like we are then we'll get thrown in jail or we'll be stuck here." He moves closer to B. "But if we do turn around it means you get to be my groom and we can all own our own house to live together as the family we are."

It is convincing words but the lies are slipping through like no tomorrow and I'm betting the ones watching are soaking this up thinking we are turning around.

"But what do we know about the good side?" B asks. "We'll have to learn to become the good guys."

"I'm sure whoever is watching will teach us." I say and I have a feeling that this is working. "Or even Mello. I… I kind of like him." I think to myself. 'If he was more criminal yeah maybe but him being the good guy…. I would have agreed to date him if we were on the same sides but I'm not changing to the good side. If you want me then accept me for who I am. Criminal and all.'

"I guess….. I'm just not so sure about the sudden change…. However. If it means keeping my family and being able to marry my love. I'll do it." He nods.

This act, if I didn't know any better I would think its real.

No ones P.O.V.

"We did it!" Matsuda cheers. "we got them to change!"

Mello looks thoughtful and so does L. Both wondering if they should believe this but theres no proof its fake.

"It does seem pretty real that they've changed." Gevanni nods.

Matsuda runs from the room and into the cell the three are in.

Aizawa and Ukita go after Matsuda to make sure he doesn't do something stupid.

Near's P.O.V.

Suddenly three men burst into the room getting our attention.

"If you really want to learn to be good then we will teach you!" The one with black hair, brown eyes and an idiotic smile on his face says.

I look him up and down spotting a watch on his wrist but I don't focus on it to give away what I'm going to do. "Well that was quick. I thought you guys would call someone to really teach us but being taught by you doesn't bother me." I get up and move closer moving around him as if inspecting him. "You look young to be part of force." I say taking off his watch little by little as I pass it without anyone seeing as I pretend to poke at his arms. "You don't have much muscle. Are you in training to be on the force?" I look up at him innocently and as I pull my hand away from him I hold the watch in my hand keeping it in my hand for now.

"No. Actually I do have a young face but I am a part of the force." He reaches up rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Names Matsuda."

I nod. "Nice to meet you." I turn to the other two and do an inspection of them as well to keep it non suspicious. "I can tell right away you two are most defiantly part of the force. Possibly with a good amount of experience under your belt." I poke at their arms putting the watch in my pocket as I move making it look like my hand just swept by my pocket. "Good arm strength." I note then take a few steps back. "Well what do you think A, Beyond?" I turn to look at them.

They come over and stand at my side.

"It's the best to learn from the force itself." A nods.

"As long as I'm with my family. Good or evil, I'm happy." B adds.

"Sweet!" Matsuda jumps fist pumping the air.

"Matsuda. We need to return to the others." One of the other ones says. "We can start teaching them later. Mello will most likely want to speak with them, after all he did want to become close to them."

The other two pretty much drag Matsuda out.

"Well I'm betting Matsudas new or hes just one of those people who wants to make people laugh at him like hes an idiot." B snorts.

"Well when the right time comes then they'll start teaching us and set us free when they think we are ready." I say knowing A and B will catch on to what I'm actually saying if they didn't see the watch go missing from Matsuda.

"Yeah." B nods.

"Say now that you're feeling a little better how about we try to walk around a little." A offers looking to me and B.

"Ok." I agree.

A takes the lead taking us out of the cell and we walk around going down the hall then into each cell only to go to the still closed doors.

"Don't put too much strain on your still healing wounds." B reminds me.

I give him a smile. "I wont. Promise. Dad."

He smiles too.

I called him dad instead of B or Beyond to get used to calling these two my parents. I called them mom and dad a few times when we were younger but now I call them that when the times right.

They know that even if I call them by their names I still see them as my parents.

B comes over ruffling my hair. "That's my kiddo."

A lets out a small laugh behind us as he watches.

Us together as a family even if we are strong criminals doesn't mean we have to be completely cold and heartless. We are a family that is like any other.

"I'm glad you're still up to calling me your father." B says lowering his hand from my head.

"Well you two did not only raise me but you also are the best parents anyone can ask for." I tell both of them.

A comes up to me and pats me on the head. "Well we love you son." He says.

We share a hug by the door that smells to be the closest to a front door.

"I love you guys too." I agree.

A and BB share a quick kiss above me and I smile knowing that nothing can separate those two from being in love.

"Come on. Lets get you back to rest some more. You're still healing remember?" A says looking to me.

"Ok. It felt good to walk around a bit." I say reaching into my pocket and I hand A the watch making sure no cameras spot our movements.

A takes it and leads us back into the cell to rest and talk.

We sit on the ground, all of us this time.

A's eyes flicker to the cameras without moving his head and he looks down at the watch trying to make it not look suspicious.

"Something on your mind?" B asks watching A's face.

"I'm just thinking about how we all got here and the changes that are going to be made." He looks up at us. "It'll be a good change." He then lowers his voice so they think he didn't say anything else. "It's early morning. We wont be able to escape without the whole group after us at this time."

"I know it's a big change but if we stick together we can do it." B says then he too lowers his voice. "We can take them on."

"And as a family we let nothing come between us. We'll face this together." I add only to lower my voice as well. "We'll need to run fast and I say we do it when we take another walk to stretch our legs."

A nods speaking so the cameras can hear him and he pockets the watch looking like hes just putting his hands in his pockets. "You two are right." He then lowers his voice again. "Ok. I will break the door down then. How about a little later when they're all relaxed."

B goes over and kisses A on the lips whispering against A's lips so only we can hear him. "Sounds good. We'll be bored here for awhile till later today. Then when we escape then I can have you." He and A make out.

I turn away with a slight roll of my eyes. "You guys cant stay off each other. You know there is rooms for that." I joke.

B pulls away from his and A's kiss he growls playfully then attacks me. He tickles me knowing the best places for that like my sides. "Oh no you didn't!" He laughs.

I try to move away from him but A joins in. "Hey!" I squeak then laugh.

The two laugh with me and stops tickling me.

"You asked for it." B laughs.

A quiets his laughing and sneaks around behind B as he is distracted. He smirks at me then jumps B tackling him to the floor. "Grab him!" He calls to me.

I leap to help and together me and A get B pinned.

"Hey!" He tries to throw us off and almost does to me.

A and I share a smirk then we turn back to B.

"Ha! We got you!" A says proudly.

"You're pinned!" I add.

B frowns then smirks. "Oh did you now?" He says calmly. He throws me off gently then goes for A.

The two wrestle, A would have B pinned then B would have A pinned.

I stand watching the two but feel my wounds sting making me wince. I sit back down trying not to alert A and B that I pushed the strain too far on my wounds. I'll be fine in a little bit anyways.

A finally lets go of B out of his pinned state, both panting slightly. "We should be saving our strength." He tells B in a low voice then speaks up. "Ha that's enough of that. We already know the outcome."

Its true A would win if he used his strength.

"So how about a battle to see who can score the highest." He adds.

"Fine but we will have a rematch on our wrestle one day." B says pouting slightly. "I will win next time!"

"Alright. Next time train and train hard." A agrees.

No one's P.O.V.

Rester has turned the volume down back to normal since Matsuda was dragged out.

"Mello you should go in." L says looking at his empty plate then turning away from it knowing theres no more sweets on it.

"Alright." Mello agrees and heads to go into the cell.

AN:

I promise action in next chapter!

Did you guys like my little bit of B and A yaoi? :3

The rating change may not even happen and it all depends what happens through the chapters. But I have a feeling I've said that. Oh well extra reminder.

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Mello.


	15. Chapter 15

Mello's P.O.V.

I enter the cell they are in and I see them sitting there resting after the wrestle they had or well A and BB had. "So I've heard you thought of changing to the other side." I say calmly.

They turn to me.

"Hey Mello." A greets me. "Come down here to talk about that?"

I look over to Nate who meets my eyes. "I guess I don't have to go evil to be able to be with you." I tell him with a soft smile.

"Well you'll have to see if you can win my heart." He challenges.

"Alright." I agree.

He tilts his head to an angel towards his shoulder but his eyes still watch me. He really looks cute!

"Say." B starts thoughtfully. "You do know you're not just trying to get Nates heart but to prove to me and A that you are good enough for him."

I turn to him. "Oh I'm sure I will." I assure him.

Near's P.O.V.

Ha! You work for good! You'll never get me!

I look away from Mello and I look to a wall. 'He could have been a good one for me had he not chose the good side. Oh well so sad lets move on.' I start to think about the plan to get out.

"What time is it? Do you know?" A asks innocently.

"I don't have a watch and I didn't check the time." Mello says. "Sorry."

I turn back to Mello snapping out of my thoughts. "How long have we been here?"

He looks from A to me. "This is actually your second day here." He admits.

"What!" B looks to Mello surprised. "Theres no way! It has to be at least a week!"

Mello turns to B. "It's the truth. You haven't been here long."

"Wow." A says softly but loud enough to be heard by even the cameras. "So much change in such little time."

B grabs A's hand and they intertwine their fingers.

Mello looks to me and moves closer to me but not without the watchful eyes of A and BB. "Say why don't we talk. See if I can learn more about you and you learn more about me?"

I keep my laughter inside and away from being known. "I guess." I shrug.

He moves to sit next to me and doesn't make a move to get closer. "Alright well where to start….." He hums thoughtfully.

I want to roll my eyes at him but I refrain from doing so. "Well how about what kind of dream do you have? Maybe you want to become something when you grow older?"

"Well I was thinking of trying to become like L one day." He says. "Truth be told he saved me. He managed to find evidence that my uncle was a killer then got him arrested just before uncle killed me. I never knew my parents. They left me with my uncle when I was only a year old. He was arrested when I was eight."

Mello's P.O.V.

I guess telling him the truth wont hurt.

We are going to try to get together right? And those dating are truthful.

"I really hate my uncle so I'm glad hes gone from my life." I finish.

Near's P.O.V.

I look down thinking about what I was told about how I was abandoned. "I never knew my parents either." I tell him. "My mother abandoned me when I was a toddler so A and BB took me in after they watched it happen. I think that parents who really care about their child stay with their child and that's why I only see A and BB as my parents."

He turns to me. "I can see how close you guys are. I wouldn't doubt that you guys are a family. Not for one second. What do you dream to be?"

"Well." I raise my head to just look straight forward. "I dreamed about being like A and BB. Back when we were criminals. But now I think I'll want to become like them as a good person. They are my idols and my parents."

"I see. Understandable coming from where you are from." Mello nods.

Mellos P.O.V.

A rests his head on B's shoulder and they whisper among each other while giving me small looks.

It looks as if they are debating on what they think about me for possibly being with their son Nate.

"Yeah but nothing will change the way I see them. They will forever be the ones I look up to and want to be like." Nate adds.

"I expected that to be honest." I nod. "What about smarts? Do you know what you are best at?"

Nate pauses for a moment. "I never really thought of that but I guess I would be a little better at puzzles of all kinds. Maybe math?" He says in thought. "I don't know. I've always just accepted the rank of smarts I am and didn't go into further detail of it."

"I see." I am about to say more when A interrupts me.

"Sorry Mello. But me and BB would like to discuss with our son about what we think of you so far. I would like to see what he thinks. But on our own. You can come back later and you'll know our answer. Trust me." A nods towards the door way.

"Ok." I get up and I look back down to Nate. "Talk to you later. It was great talking to you." I leave the room but I stay on the other side of the door making sure I can hear them and they cant see me along with me having no visual on them.

"well what do you think?" A's voice speaks up.

"He shares some things the same things as me but its not much as far as I know. Other than that hes definitely someone interesting." Nate explains.

"Well I don't like him. Thinks he can get close to you right away." B snorts. "If he was smarter than that he would know to not get so close to you so fast."

"That was an unsmart move." A agrees.

"He may be close physically but not emotionally. Don't forget that." Nate reminds them.

"True." B says as I hear footsteps coming from the room. "I can see why you like to play with your hair." He says then footsteps going back to where they came from.

I move away from the door and I leave the cell not exactly sure what to think now, are they plotting something against us or are they really turning over a new leaf? I am about to close the door when suddenly its forced open and I am pushed down as people rush past me. I growl and lift my head getting up as fast as I can seeing the three from the cell making it through the door. I chase after them. 'They were lying! I knew something was up!' I think as I continue to run after them.

No one's P.O.V.

"They've gotten out!" Halle who was watching the cameras footage at the time jumps to her feet. "Mello went after them but they made it out of the building!"

L and the whole team rush off towards the door. They get out of the door and look around not seeing any sign of the four boys.

"They got away!" Matsuda cries dramatically.

L turns to the team. "Lets search to see if we can find them." He tells them. "I need at least two of you to stay just in case." He brings his thumb to his lips. "Matsuda you stay here along with Ukita. I believe you two will be the best for the job."

Matsuda groans letting his head flop down so his chin touches his chest.

Ukita isnt exactly thrilled either but he agrees reluctantly.

L and the other team members split up and go off to look for the four boys.

Meanwhile…..

Nate's wounds were starting to hurt so BB picked him up bridal style then kept running.

A glances back seeing Mello running after them. He looks back to where hes going. "We've got company. Shall we show him what we're made of?"

BB smirks and nods. "Lets." He hands Nate to A not stopping for a moment. B slows a little and he takes a turn into an alley way while A keeps going straight with Nate.

Mello glances to the direction but he starts heading for the direction A and Nate went. He suddenly finds himself fighting with someone who he finds out is BB when he gets pinned by his attacker. "Come on! I want to come with you guys!" Mello tells B in a hard tone.

"Listen here. Thanks for letting us use you guys." He reaches into his pocket. "Oh and give this to that Matsuda guy. Tell him we said thanks for letting us borrow it." He drops a wrist watch onto Mellos chest before he seems to hear something. "Awwww. I was hoping to play with you longer." He whines then shrugs. "Oh well." He leans down to whisper in Mellos ear. "I'll find you and kill you if you keep coming after us as 'the good guy.'" He then pushes himself away from the boy only to dash down the street.

Mello gets up grabbing the watch then chases after him only to stop not seeing any of the three anywhere. He looks around for any clues as to where they could have headed but theres none. "How did they suddenly just vanish?" He asks himself.

Gevanni and Halle catch up to Mello and stop on either side of him.

"Mello!" Halle smiles.

"What happened? Did you catch them?" Gevanni asks.

"Almost." Mello growls. "One attacked me while the other two got away. He gave me this watch saying to give it back to Matsuda. He then ran off and I chased after him. But hes suddenly not there."

"We'll split up and look for any sign of where they are." Gevanni tells us the plan.

"Fine." Mello sighs and starts looking along with Halle and Gevanni.

Near's P.O.V.

So far I have noticed this place looks to be less populated which I find is interesting.

B joins us in the shadows of the alley way. "Good hiding spot." He tells us softly.

A nods then nods his head in the direction of deeper in the alley.

B nods.

I climb out of A's arms and I give them a reassuring smile that I'll be fine for now, when they give me worried looks. I follow them as we sneak around heading deeper into the alley way.

We keep walking and finally get out of the alley way onto a no busy street. We look around noting that we haven't left the city at all.

"To Thomas's place." B whispers then leads the way.

We follow him, keeping to the shadows and away from everyone as we know we are being hunted down by the second. We head to Thomas's shop and end up across the street from it.

BB had pointed it out to us as soon as we arrived where we are now, hiding in an alley by the garbage.

"Alright so how shall we get across?" I whisper looking around at the people all around.

"Lets use the people and hide among the crowds." A whispers.

B nods and he takes the lead into a crowd of people heading for the cross walk.

Once there we split up acting like normal people in the crowd that is going to cross the street.

I hear the person shift beside me and I flicker my eyes to the person. I see it's a boy in a light brown tan colored suit with a red tie, brown hair and brown eyes.

He looks like one of those guys that are one of those popular among girls and gay guys as the hottie in the school. Hes looking at me and I stare back at him.

I reach up and start twirling my hair. I feel the crowd shift so I turn to face where we are going. I follow the crowd across the street. I reach the other side and casually stay with the crowd going in the direction I need. I slowly move till I am within range of the door to the shop. I grab the doors handle and I open the door going right on in. I find I am alone in the shop with a man behind the counter who must be Thomas.

No one's P.O.V.

A and BB were taken into an alley way by two people who hate them.

The two are now standing back to back surrounded by a group from a gang that the one that hates them is from.

"Ha! Idiots!" B snorts in laughter. "You really thought you could take us down?"

"Well get ready for a beating." A joins in.

The whole group charge and A along with BB jump away from each other going straight into fighting mode.

A dodges a punch then slams his own fist into them, kicks them or he grabs them using them as weapons against the others against their will.

BB dodges a punch then he slams his fist into a face of one only to spin sending to face his next opponent as the first one faints.

As they keep using this they end up back to back once again but this time facing against only four guys.

"One." A starts smirking.

B smirks. "Two."

"Three." A grabs both of BB's hands which, like his own, are at his sides until he reaches back to link hands with his lover.

"Now you'll regret this." B finishes.

The two spin to face each other letting go of each other's hands and A puts his hands on BB's shoulders while B lowers his hands to allow A to step onto them.

A does so and B tosses his lover into the air.

B charges forward and grabs one of the guys heads that are in front of him after he turned in the direction A had been facing when they got back to back. He slams a kick into the other mans stomach sending him flying back. He turns to the one hes got a hold of. "You messed with the wrong people." He tells him then slams the guys head against the wall till he saw a good amount of blood and the guy is unconscious. He just drops the man after that.

At the same time A has come down with both of his feet facing its target below him ready to strike. He slams his feet into the mans face forcing the man onto his back while he himself lands on top of the guy. A spins around to face the other and slams a hard punch into the other guys face making him fly really hard into the wall.

BB smiles and brings a fist up to beside his head then quickly moves past his head hitting the guy that he pushed away earlier that had been running at him from behind.

The guy walks around a few steps spinning on his feet before collapsing knocked out.

B smirks brining his arm back to his side then heads to A. "Lets go. Lets go meet up with our son and Thomas." With that they leave the beat up group where they are.

The group would have been dead had A and BB had the time and or had any weapons other than their bodies.

Thomas agrees to let them stay and Nate is sent off to rest in the spare bedroom after getting medicine for his wounds.

A and BB stay behind to chat to Thomas about how they should go about doing the next part of their plan.

AN:

The chapter has ended!

Was that good for action?

Man I just noticed how long this story's gonna be at this pace. Which means unless I finish 'Isnt it great to be different' then you may have to wait a bit for the other stories. Terribly sorry. Sad face.

So I have started going through my old stories I posted and I am rereading them. One caught my attention.

'The wedding disaster.'

You see BB doesn't really have his own side of the story in that story. So I decided to make that into the sequel to 'the wedding disaster.'. I'll post it when its done but the story you are reading this AN on and 'Isnt it great to be different.' Comes to first priority so no worries about that.

Mello.


	16. Chapter 16

Light's P.O.V

That albino boy…. He does stand out in a crowd.

I feel my cell vibrate repeatedly in my pocket so I reach into my pocket pulling it out checking who is calling me.

It's dad.

I answer it brining the phone to my ear. "Hey dad." I greet him.

"Light. You're out right now right?" He starts.

"Yeah why?" I wonder if this has anything to do with that albino boy.

"I need you to keep a look out for some criminals and to contact me as soon as you see them."

I interrupt him from saying anything else. "Was one an albino looking boy with stormy grey eyes and curly hair? Cause I saw him forty five minutes ago. Street sixty west."

"Really!" He sounds perked up.

"Yeah." I confirm it.

"Was he alone? Was there any males with messy black hair, red eyes black long sleeved shirt and no shoes or socks along with a brown haired male with sea blue eyes." He questions.

"No. The albino boy was completely alone. Not with anyone and I didn't see any sign of either of those two you described." I think back to when I saw him.

"Hmm. They are rather close so I'm surprised they would split up so quickly after escaping. Ok thank you for that. Keep your eyes open please and don't approach them. They are very dangerous and will kill you if you go after them. Please don't approach them." He pleads.

"I wont dad. But I can take care of myself." I remind him.

"Yes I know but one on his own took on an entire team of nine people without help. So please just don't approach them." He tells me.

I blink surprised. "Really? Alright I wont Dad."

"Thank you Light. Now I need to go and continue looking. Bye." He says.

"Bye."

He hangs up and I do too.

I stand there leaning against a wall on a not too busy sidewalk but the street is a little busier. "Wow… All of them with one on his own…. That is a red flag for dangerous." I whisper to myself still trying to process how that would happen. I push myself away from the wall and begin walking with my head down in thought not really paying attention.

Suddenly I run into someone both of us being knocked back from the impact.

I manage to not fall but just barely. I blink and look to the person I ran into. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I find I'm unable to speak after that.

There standing before me is….. an angel!

He has spikey black hair, grey eyes with crazy dark bags under them, a white long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, no shoes or socks and he has a slouch like the world rests on his shoulders weighing him down. "Its alright. I wasn't really fully paying attention to where I was going either." His voice is sweet but also emotionless.

I try to force words out but I find I don't have any that can slip past my lips. 'Damn it! Work!'

"Well I must be on my way. Good bye." He starts walking away going past me.

I spin around finding my voice as he is about ten centimeters behind me. "Wait!"

He pauses and turns to me looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Maybe could I accompany you to wherever you're going?" I offer.

He keeps his eyes on my face. "I'm fine. Thanks anyways though." He turns and keeps walking.

"But….." I wrack my brain for whats best to say next. "You know you're very beautiful." I mentally face palm myself.

He stops walking and peeks over his shoulder in an almost shy but adorable manor. He seems to force himself to mentally focus. "Thanks. You're not bad looking yourself. But I'm in a rush." He turns continuing.

I follow running to catch up with him so I can walk beside him. "May I see you again?"

He looks to me with his big eyes and I know what he reminds me of, an adorable panda bear! "If I wasn't very busy with work sure but I am so I'm sorry."

"I would really like to see you again though. Are you sure there isnt a time we could meet up for a little bit?" I persist, I cant let him fall through my grip!

"Well….." He starts thoughtfully. "Maybe I could contact you sometime and we can plan something when I'm not busy?" He offers.

"Sure." I search for a piece of paper but he pulls out his cell so I do the same.

We exchange numbers and make sure they work then he tells me he needs to get going so we say our goodbyes.

I just got myself the number of an adorable panda guy! SCORE!

L's P.O.V.

What was that!

I knew I needed to focus but that boy… I wanted him to keep perusing me like he did. I want to be able to see him again. I even willingly let him be able to have my number!

Whats going on with me!

I mentally shake my head pulling a lollipop out of my pocket. 'I must focus! I'll worry about that later.' I push those thoughts away and I continue the task at hand of finding the criminals. I cant let myself be distracted again! I don't have much ime before its time to meet up with the team.

No one's P.O.V.

The team kept looking and looking but they all turn up with nothing except that A and BB beat up a gang that attacked them in an alley. They need to put a warning out to make sure that they catch these criminals before they can escape or hurt anyone again.

L is letting Mello stay for now to help and if he looks for the criminals saying plus acting that he is against justice wanting to join the three then well you get the story.

Right now Mello is being let out to look around on his own while L has Rester watching the tracker on Mello and Gevanni following Mello just in case.

They need to act that Mello is turning against them so they are trying to act suspicious of him.

Mello sighs softly not seeing any sign of them and its getting dark but he cant head back now! He has to keep looking.

Mellos P.O.V.

I need to find the three. I have to convince myself its to bring them down and to turn them around….. not just because I want to see Nate again.

For whatever reason I think I have fallen deeply in love with Nate.

DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH ME! I CANT FALL FOR THE ENEMY!

L's P.O.V.

I am now eating cake but I still cant believe I let dangerous criminals like them escape! I am sitting away from the group since nothing really to do as if we all were still searching it'd give away Mellos act. I am sitting in an office chair and in front of me is a desk with my laptop on top of it.

Footsteps are heard behind me coming towards me.

I shift my eyes to try to catch a glimpse of who it is which I catch. "What is it Yagami?" I ask politely in my monotone voice.

He stops right behind. "I just wanted to tell you that its not your fault the criminals escaped. None of us could have predicted it." He assures me gently.

I blink and turn to face him swivelling my chair around to face him. "Why are you trying to assure me?" I ask softly.

He smiles gently. "Well I could tell you were blaming yourself for letting them escape when it isn't. As a father with experience I can tell these things. Just remember that its not your fault. We couldn't have known."

I pause for a second, only Watari has ever done this to me and its been awhile since anyone has even tried. "Thanks." I don't know what else to say.

"Its no problem." He turns and walks back to his position on one of the computers with that gentle smile still on his face.

No one's P.O.V.

"Yeah. They'll take you guys in as you guys are really smart. You can continue everything you're doing but as long as you don't get caught." Thomas nods. "You guys can hide there till either the searches die down or till you can or fell the need to leave."

"Hmmmm." B thinks about it.

"It would be good to try to keep a low profile and that place does sound like one way to do so." A says thoughtfully.

"But most of those kids are also justice seekers. I don't want them to be able to influence us." B adds.

"Well you guys got past the big guys and without even changing." Thomas assures. "Minors will be nothing to you guys."

"Well…" BB looks to A sharing a look with his lover for a minute before turning back to Thomas. "Alright. But you'd better be right that it's a safe place to hide. We'll go when Nate's more rested up, stronger and his wounds have healed more."

"How about we'll send you there as a last resort. Keep a low profile here and you'll be fine." Thomas says looking into BB's eyes. "I mean they wouldn't think to look here and I'll make sure theres a way for you guys to escape just in case."

"We wont be able to go for awhile anyways. Nate needs rest." A confirms with a small yawn.

B gives Thomas a warning look. "Just don't you dare try anything on my family." He pulls A close with his arm around his lovers waist.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Thomas says truthfully. "Now go ahead and get some rest you two." He partly ushers them towards the rooms.

B leads A towards the spare room that they are going to sleep in. He swears that he will be sure Thomas wont dare try anything with any of them. He lays A on the bed and tucks him with a kiss on his forehead. "Rest well my lovely." He smiles lovingly at his lover as the other male falls fast asleep quickly.

Thomas starts getting ready to close shop as he notices it getting dark. He locks the door, turning the open sign to the closed part of the sign and he makes sure the stock is all in check. He takes some money out for extra money for whatever he chooses to spend it on. He locks and puts away the money box in the cabinet that he also locks. He then does one last check making sure everything is clean and put away for the day before he heads to his own bedroom for a nights rest. He's glad that they agreed to stay with him for now he really likes helping those hes fond of like family. He changes and crawls into his bed snuggling in closing his eyes.

Mellos P.O.V.

I keep looking but at this time of nights its not worth it.

Anyone can see that they wouldn't be out at this time of night if they just escaped they would have found a good hiding place for at least the night.

I turn and start walking back to the holding center. I just hope I can get a good nights rest tonight and I hope I can get past these stupid feelings for Nate who will most likely try to replace me.

…..

A place for gifted orphans…

A place I currently call my home….

A place where I can show off how smart I am…

A place where I am highly respected not to mentioned feared…

Whammys house….

A place secretly for possible L successors…

Nears P.O.V.

I lay there in the bed staring out the window thinking about Mello. I shake my head and close my eyes. 'I can't think about him. It's obvious he chose those justice fools.' I roll over and open my eyes half way hoping I'll be able to fall asleep seeing the darkness in the room. I fail and sigh laying there hoping I will eventually fall asleep.

Mello….

No! I cant let myself think of him!

I push all my thoughts of Mello away locking them away. I need to get some sleep!

BB's P.O.V

I stare at the picture of the place Thomas gave us and I think about it.

Whammys house….. An orphanage for the gifted…

AN:

Well? Hope I am doing good.

So school just started for me not sure if any of you care. :P haha.

Reviews are great things but are also optional! Thank you.

Mello.


	17. Chapter 17

Mello's P.O.V.

I lay down on the bed in the room I have back at the holding center with a sigh. "No matter what I do I can't stop thinking of Nate…. But I need to stop…. What if L just wants to replace me….. With them…" I sigh frustrated and drape my arm over my eyes. "This isn't getting me anywhere so far." I have tried everything I can think of and nothing works to get Nate out of my mind but nothing works! I roll over to face the wall closest to me that would be facing my side if I was on my back. I stare at the wall and I allow my thoughts to roam free… I need to try to figure out a way to be able to have my mind back.

A's P.O.V.

I want whats best for my family and I want us to be happy…. However becoming good?

That's out of the question for us, theres no way we can ever become good. This blood and death that stains our hands will never wash off along with the memories of what we have done, plus we like being bad its who we are. So that's that.

'The next day. Time: 5:45 in the morning.'

No one's P.O.V.

BB and A are awake now while Thomas has been up for a few minutes getting ready to open shop.

A goes to check Nate.

BB goes to Thomas to find out where they can find breakfast. "Hey Thomas." B calls to the other male from the entrance to the back of the shop.

Thomas turns to B pausing his morning routine. "I'm guessing you're wondering about breakfast. The kitchens the third door on your right by the bedrooms." He smiles softly. "The three of you have such a strong bond it reminds me of the united states patriotism. I have only rarely seen bonds like that before. You are very lucky to be able to have people you can have that strong a bond with."

B blinks. He really never thought of the bond between his family like that before. "I have never thought it in that way before. But no matter. They are my most cherished and I will kill even sacrificing my own life for them. Now then thanks for the directions and I shall be on my way." He turns and leaves to the kitchen leaving Thomas to finish opening shop and think about what B said.

L's P.O.V

I have taken Mogi and Rester with me to where the three criminals lived before we caught them.

We are looking for any signs of where they could have possibly gone to.

I walk into the bedroom area only to spot a strange bottle that is a liquid herbal remedy. I know that there is only two shops that sell a pure herbal remedy like this liquid herbal remedy.

Supernatural cures and herbs is one but its on the other side of town.

The other… Is right where Light saw Nate!

I whip out my walkie-talkie and I bring it up to speak into it so I can call Soichiro and Gevanni as they are the closest to the shop. "Soichiro and Gevanni. The herbal remedy store near you might know something about the three's whereabouts. Please go check it out."

"Ten four." Soichiro replies.

I put the walkie-talkie away and I continue searching for clues.

No one's P.O.V.

Thomas finishes opening up shop and waits behind the counter waiting for any customers to come in.

Soichiro and Gevanni enter the shop going straight over to Thomas.

Soichiro shows his badge. "We'd just like to ask you some questions."

"Ask away." Thomas nods and Soichiro puts away his badge.

"Thank you. We wont take long." Soichiro nods. "There has been three escaped dangerous criminals. Have you heard of the three?"

"I have. Before I heard they got caught I was asked if I knew anything about them." Thomas responds honestly. "Sadly I don't have anything that can help you."

"We found something that points to you possibly knowing something about their current whereabouts." Gevanni informs Thomas. "Also one of them was spotted crossing the street towards your shop. So don't lie to us and do the right thing in helping us catch these criminals."

Thomas blinks surprised. "Really? Well I had two herbal remedies disappeared a little after I was asked the first time. I just thought that I maybe misplaced them like I do sometimes but it is possible that they were taken. That is if the criminals needed medicine for wounds and strength. I'm sorry I don't know anything else. I have no idea where they could be and I haven't seen them. I wish I could help you but I don't have anything else to help." He keeps his eyes on the two males as he speaks not looking away once.

Gevanni and Soichiro look to each other thoughtfully for a moment then back to Thomas.

"Well if you find out anything then you must tell us. Even if you think you see one of them or someone who looks suspicious like they are trying to keep a low profile. Thank you for your time." Gevanni says then him and Soichiro leave the shop.

"Gevanni. Something doesn't sit right with him. Keep your eye on this place and I'll report in our findings." Soichiro instructs.

"Ok." Gevanni nods and goes back towards the shop turning into the alley way next to the shop.

Meanwhile…..

A comes down and spots B walking out of the kitchen with food. "Ah hello there love." A smiles. "How was the kitchen."

"He could do with some jam somewhere!" B sighs.

A laughs. "Haha." He takes one of the two plates from B. "I'm going to make sure Nate eats something."

"Ok. I'll come and while he's eating if he doesn't need help we can share this plate of food." B nods in agreement.

"Sounds good." A leads the way back to Nates room. "Nate." He looks to the bed seeing Nate sitting up but still in bed.

Nate turns to BB and A. "The food smells yummy."

"I would hope so." B says putting his and A's plate on top of the dresser for now. "Made it myself. Hope you like it."

A goes right over t Nate putting the plate of food beside Nate on the bed. "Think you can feed yourself or still need help?"

"I think I can do it." Nate reaches for the fork with his uninjured arm. He picks up the fork and puts some of the food on it only to bring it up to his mouth. He wraps his mouth around the fork and food getting all of the food off of the fork then lowering the fork to the plate. He chews then swallows. "This is good. Thanks for cooking it and brining it." He says gratefully.

"No problem." B says with a smile.

A goes over to B and their plate of food grabbing it and eating a little bit of it. "Mmmm." He moans softly. "Wow it is good."

BB eats the food A feeds him and nods in agreement.

Together the three ate and talked about ideas of what they could do while staying here at Thomas's shop.

After they finished eating Thomas knocks on the door then peeks in.

"What is it?" B asks.

"Two cops came looking for you guys." He lets them know. "Their gone now but I thought I'd let you know. You do need to keep a low profile after all."

"Yeah thanks for letting us know." A says.

"Oh and I brought some more medicine for Nate." He enters the room and hands BB the two bottles.

The same type of bottles he gave them the first time.

"Thank you." Nate moves his empty plate, empty except for the fork, onto the nightstand.

"No problem. Now I got to go back to the shop. Need anything come ask just make sure no one sees you and knows who you are. Don't want you guys getting caught again after you guys managed to escape." With that he leaves to go back to the shop.

"We'll find disguises to wear so we wont be recognized." Nate says to A and BB.

"Thomas has clothes I'm sure we can use until we can get our own." A goes over to the dresser opening the drawers to look for anything they can use for now. "We should also let Thomas know of our cover up we came up."

"Well find me a disguise and I'll tell him." B jumps to the chance to help his family.

"Ok. Theres some clothes here we might be able to use." A pulls out some shirts of different looks, designs and sleeve length but they are all the same size of BBs long sleeved black shirts that he wears. "Lets see what we can do with what we got. We cant risk any chance of you being recognized by anyone other than Thomas."

L, Mogi and Rester leave the criminals old home and begin to look for anyone who might know anything on the three criminals like the others have been doing the whole time…. Well except for when Gevanni was sent to spy on Thomas.

Mello keeps looking for the three but on his own as he has to make it seem like he wants to join them but he really is going to try to get through to them… hopefully for sure this time…. If they can even find these three crafty criminals! He sighs. "Oh man I was hoping I would have found them by now." He thinks about Nate then about the fact that Nate is with A and BB right now. "I know that Nate sees them as his parents in the way that they acted but still I want to be accepted to be able to be with Nate." He pauses and shakes his head. "I need to focus on finding them." He remembers what L said to him earlier.

Flash back.

Mello goes over to L since the two of them are up before the others. "L can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it Mello?" L turns to Mello as he is on a laptop working on some other cases and looking back at the information about the three criminals they are currently trying to find. He places his thumb against his lips.

"I was just wondering what would you do if you thought someone was going to replace you." Mello asks trying to hide what hes really asking hoping L wont see it.

"Mello. You're asking if I am going to replace you with the three. Listen there is something you must know. I was thinking that they might be best at Whammys and possible contenders to prove they can be my successor. However I am also seeing something else." L responds to Mellos question.

"What is it?" Mello tilts his head slightly.

"I have seen that you can reach potentials you can't on your own when you're with Nate. I would like to tell you if it comes to either you or Nate I would like you to work with Nate as a team. I believe together you might even be able to surpass me." L tells Mello honestly.

"Really?" Mello blinks in surprise.

"Yes." L nods and reaches for his cake beside the laptop. He puts some cake on the fork and eats the cake on the fork.

"I will do my best. I won't let you down L." Mello vows.

"that's good. Now get ready for today please."

End of flashback.

"I wont let you own L!" Mello says with determination. He continues looking with renewed determination.

AN:

Sorry about not updating for awhile. I had test after test then I got sick and more tests coming up. -_- I will try to keep updating as soon as I can but please remember I also have school so I may get busy or not. Hopefully I can update soon.

The whole U.S.A Patriotism thing was actually what I came up with when I was studying for a social studies test. It's a little random but thought it'd be a cool line to add. If you don't know what Patriotism is please look it up and U.S.A has a lot of Patriotism. If you live there or have ever visited there you'll be nodding your heads saying 'Yup. That's so true.'.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter none the less.

See you guys next time! Oh and put any reviews you have in the review box please!

Mello.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm still walking around hoping to find them again. I spot an herbal remedy shop so I decide to go in knowing that the three will need to still be able to treat Nate's wounds. I enter and I keep myself calm acting like I'm just shopping around. I am about to say the first customer like question on my mind but what I see stops me in my tracks.

Beyond and some guy I'm guessing is the store owner or an employee are or well were talking by a hall behind the counter….. They stopped and turned to me as soon as I came in.

"You." Beyond narrows his eyes.

"Finally I found at least one of you!" I smile. "Been looking everywhere. Since I…" I feel something hard hit my head and I blackout.

'What was that? What exactly happened?'

When I open my eyes I find myself tied up and duct tape over my mouth. I think I'm in a closet. I am about to try to get someone's attention when I hear voices. I stay silent and listen.

"He doesn't have a tracker on him and no way to contact the ones from that place." Beyond says.

"They are most likely trying to get us to turn around or trying to get us to come back using him. They tried to get us to completely open up to Mello before and now he just shows up? Its not right and theres no way its to actually help us." A sighs in annoyance that's obviously directed at the fact that I am here.

"I say we should get him to tell us their plan then dispose of him. It's the wisest and safest to do." Nate adds in.

I feel….. hurt… Does Nate not care for me at all… Huh? Someones coming towards the closet door!

The door opens and a ark human shaped figure stands there.

I can't see them clearly as the only light is outside the closet.

He grabs me by my shirt collar and lifts me up taking me out of the closet.

I blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted and I don't struggle knowing I need to gain their trust. I am held by whoever grabbed me so my back is against their chest. I can see Nate sitting on the edge of the side of the only bed in the room and Beyond is standing by the back of the bed, both looking at me along with whoever is holding me. I now know that A must be the one holding me. My suspicions are confirmed when he speaks.

"You wont scream right?" He almost growls out.

I nod.

He takes the duct tape off my mouth and I clench my teeth slightly as he had pretty much ripped it off.

THAT FUCKER!

"What are you guys planning? You should know by now that we wont turn good." Nate says sternly.

"I came on my own and I quit being with those other guys. I want to be a part of your group, I want to be with Nate." I tell them adding the last part for a hopefully good effect.

Beyond growls. "Why!? You and those others were the ones that hurt him! Why should we trust you!"

I look to Beyond and I stare into his eyes not holding back. "Because I love him. I wasn't a part of them when he got hurt. But no matter what I do I cant get rid of my longing for him unless I'm with him. I want to be a part of your group so I can prove that I an worthy of your trust to be with Nate. I swear I just want him to be happy. Please."

Beyond's red eyes search mine for about a minute and I don't break eye contact at all during that time. He looks to Nate then he looks back to me and speaks. "We will discuss what your fate will be." He grabs a roll of duct tape from under the bed and rips off a new piece big enough to cover my mouth. He puts it on and A takes me away covering my eyes with a hand.

I think we must have walked for awhile cause theres so many turns and doors to go through. Before the last door is opened and I am shoved in. I can only see darkness due to no light being on in the room.

"Stay here until we decide what we are going to do with you." A says looking at me with this cold look that makes me shiver. He closes the door with a small click sounding throughout the room.

'They had better have chocolate! Damn it! I thought this would be easier! They could have at least given me some chocolate! UGH! I NEED CHOCOLATE!' I think as I lay there not knowing what to do besides think and wait. I'm hungry and I didn't even get offered something, not to mention that they had better not starve me or else they'll really be in for it! I know thinking about chocolate wont get me anywhere so I run over some stuff I learned back at Whammys before L asked me to help him. I end up thinking about Nate but I have nothing better to do so I let these thoughts continue… Till I fin myself dreaming up sexual fantasies with him making me start to get hard. I shut my eyes tight and I try to get rid of the fantasies…. Nothing works….. DAMN IT TO HELL! I feel like my pants are so tight and uncomfortable! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!

No one's P.O.V.

"I made sure to make him think I led him to a room awhile away from here. Hes in the last room down the hall. A safe distance so he wont hear us." A explains.

"Good job." Beyond pecks A on the lips wrapping his arm around A's waist. He looks to Nate who is still sitting on the bed. "Well what do you think? Is he telling the truth? I think we should have tortured him for goo measure to make sure."

"Hmmm." Nate twirls his hari thoughtfully an looks to the nightstand. "I think….."

Elsewhere…

"Mello seems to have just vanished!" Halle worriedly says.

"Don't forget hes out looking for the criminals so maybe he can convince them to turn around to the good path instead of the one of evil." L reminds the blonde.

"Yeah but I still worry. What if something bad happened! He's only a kid after all!" Halle responds.

"If he doesn't come back tonight then we will look for him but we cant rush into going out after him. He can take care of himself and its possible he could have found them. If he did then they are still in the city for sure. However it is more than likely that they will leave as soon as possible after Nate is strong enough to travel." L explains while putting his thumb to his lips. "Well have to trust Mello on this. He'll be fine I'm sure of it."

Halle nods softly. "Yeah ok."

Meanwhile…

Thomas opens the door Mello's in and walks in turning on a flashlight in his hand. He walks past Mello acting like he doesn't see Mello and finds a box opening it and picking up herbal remedy filled bottles, that secretly are deadly, only to read some of the stuff it says on them then puts it back in the box only to repeat it. He finally finds what hes looking for so he puts it in his pocket and closes the box. He turns and heads towards the door.

The whole time Mello was trying to get his attention and glares pissed at the door as Thomas closes it behind himself after leaving the room.

L's P.O.V.

I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out of my pocket answering it. "Yes?"

"Hey its me." That boy from before….. "Listen I was hoping we could find some time to get together hopefully in this week maybe? Oh and my names Light whats yours?"

I secretly glance around and I see that everyone else is too busy with other stuff not to mention seem to have left me alone to answer the call. "Well I'm pretty busy right now. I need to find and catch some dangerous criminals. You can call me Ryuzaki." I quickly think up an alias.

"Wow I didn't know you worked with the police! My dad does too. I want to be a part of the police when I grow up." Light tells me. "Having you as a friend and possibly more will not only be heaven to me but will also help me reach my dream. Wow. Such an adorable looking panda like you certainly comes with more than just your amazing looks and captivity. I bet you couldn't find anyone who deserves such an amazing creature! Man I hope I can be deserving of you." He starts to ramble a little.

"Listen." I speak up getting him to stop rambling. "I need to focus on work. I'll call you if I don't finish too late tonight."

"Ah no worries. I'll wait for your call as long as I need to." Light replies calmly. "I hope we can talk again soon."

"Alright well I'll call you sometime tomorrow or tonight. Bye." With that I hang up. I let out a small breath and I stare at my cell thinking. 'Why am I getting shivers of pleasure and embarrassment when he sweet talks like that? Whats going on with me! Am I working too hard…. No this sort of thing never happens no matter how hard I work… I remember reading somewhere that your heart, body and unconscious mind know when you've met your soul mate. Could it be Lights my soul mate! Ah give it a break L! Theres no way just meeting someone could point to something like that!' My thoughts are broken when I hear Soichiro answer his cell.

"Hello?" He pauses listening. "Ah. Hello Light what can I do for you?"

Another pause.

"I see so you're waiting for a call from someone important and you also were hoping to get some studying done while you wait? Ok well I'll make sure that your cram school today knows you wont be there. Who is this important person anyways?"

Another pause almost as if to make me impatient to hear Soichiro's reply!

It's not possible it's the same Light…. Right?...

"A new friend you met when walking? And you really like this person? Well alright as long as you're not putting yourself in dan….. oh you made sure he didn't fit the criminals description and he said hes working with the police? Well just be careful ok?"

Wrong it is the same Light.

AN:

Hey! Got back from band camp and am able to not be tire enough to type yay!

Well hope you liked this chapter and for those also reading my other story in current progress 'Isnt it great to be different' I will update if I have time tomorrow. Its almost one am and my sleeping drugs are kicking in.

Good night and I'll see you guys next time!

Mello.


End file.
